starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Галактическая гражданская война
*Имперская гражданская войнаТёмная империя *Кризис Последователей РагносаStar Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy *Кризис Чёрного флотаПеред бурей *Алманианское восстаниеНовое восстание *Первое кореллианское восстаниеЗасада *Кризис Каамасского документаОбраз будущего *Золанская гражданская война *Сепанская гражданская войнаStar Wars: TIE Fighter *Вирджилианская гражданская война *Крантианская гражданская войнаStar Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds |next=Кризис Второй ИмперииМолодые рыцари-джедаи: Академия теней |name=Галактическая гражданская война |image=300px |side1=*Галактическая Империя (2 ДБЯ–12 ПБЯ) †/Осколок Империи (12–19 ПБЯ) *Орден лордов ситхов (2 ДБЯ–4 ПБЯ) † *Семь тёмных джедаев (5 ПБЯ) † *Возрождённая Империя (4–14 ПБЯ) † *Последователи Рагноса (14 ПБЯ) † |side2=*Альянс за восстановление Республики (2 ДБЯ–4 ПБЯ) *Альянс Свободных Планет (4 ПБЯ) *Новая Республика (4–19 ПБЯ) *Новый Орден джедаев (11–19 ПБЯ) *Альянс контрабандистов (9–19 ПБЯ) *Сепаратистское сопротивление (2–3 ПБЯ |commanders1=*Император Палпатин † *Верховный командующий Дарт Вейдер † *Гранд-адмирал Траун † *Адмирал Гилад Пеллеон *Директор Имперской разведки Исанн Айсард † *Гранд-мофф Уилхафф Таркин † *Генерал Зиндж † *Адмирал Натаси Даала *Тёмная леди Люмия *Император Сейт Пестаж † *Император Карнор Джакс † *Лорд Хетрир † *Лорд Кронал *Экзекутор Седрисс *Экзекутор Ксекр Нист *Адмирал Фирмус Пиетт † *Генерал-майор Максимилиан Вирс † *Генерал Ром Мохк † *Барон Сунтир Фел *X1 *Инквизитор Джерек † *Десанн † *Тавион Аксмис † *Адмирал Галак Файар † *Алора † *Джабба Десилиджик Тиуре † *Боба Фетт (в некоторых битвах) |commanders2=*Мон Мотма *Йода † *Адмирал Акбар *Генерал Гарм Бел Иблис *Генерал Ведж Антиллес *Бэйл Органа † *Лея Органа-Соло *Генерал Люк Скайуокер *Генерал Хан Соло *Чубакка *Генерал Ян Додонна *Генерал Лэндо Калриссиан *Генерал Крикс Мадин † *Генерал Карлист Риекан *Генерал Рам Кота *Кайл Катарн *Джейден Корр *Рош Пенин *X2 *Чирпа *Тэлон Каррде *Джуно Эклипс *Старкиллер (клон Галена Марека) |begin=2 ДБЯ, Кореллианский договорStar Wars: The Force Unleashed/Битва на Звезде Смерти IСила необузданная (роман) |end=19 ПБЯ, Битва при Малой Яге/Договор Пеллеона-Гаврисома |place=ГалактикаЗвёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда |result=*Победа Альянса за восстановления Республики/Альянса Свободных Планет/Новой Республики **Новая Республика стала доминантным галактическим государством вместо Галактической Империи **Орден лордов ситхов повержен **Галактическая Империя преобразована в Осколок Империи **Создан Новый Орден джедаев |battles=*Битва на Звезде Смерти I *Битва за Камино *Битва за Калаан *Операция «Небесный крюк» **Битва при ТоправеХан Соло и мятежный рассвет **Первая битва при Татуине **Уничтожение Альдераана **Битва при Явине *Битва при Туркхане *Битва при Рестуссе *Битва при Дерре IV *Битва на ХотеЗвёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар *Битва при Нокто *Оккупация Беспина *Битва при ЭндореЗвёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая *Битва над Большой ямой Каркуна *Дуэль на Звезде Смерти II *Вторая битва при КуатеStar Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption *Первая битва за Корусант *Битва при Билбринджи *Четвёртая битва за Корусант *Первая битва при Мон-Каламари *Битва на Ондероне *Битва за Явин-4Меч тьмы (роман) *Битва при Явине-4 *Битва при Коррибане *Битва при Ботавуи *Битва при Малой Яге}} Галактическая гражданская война ( ), также известная как Первая Галактическая гражданская война ( ) к 43 ПБЯ, являлась крупным (и возможно самым известным) всегалактический конфликтом, в котором друг другу противостояли Галактическая Империя и Альянс за восстановление Республики, созданный группой повстанцев, желающих восстановить Галактическую Республику, преобразованную в Империю в 19 ДБЯ, в разгар Войн клонов. Истоки конфликта можно было проследить в Галактическом Сенате в последние дни Старой Республики, в какой-то момент после окончания Войн клонов, где несогласные и видные сенаторы, такие как Бэйл Органа и Мон Мотма, тайно противостояли власти и полномочиям, которые Верховный Канцлер Палпатин продолжал накапливать под прикрытием мер безопасности и военного времени. Война началась не как кровавый конфликт, а как борьба за идеалы. Лишь два десятилетия спустя несколько несогласных с политикой Империи повстанческих лидеров подписали Кореллианский договор и издали Декларацию Восстания, образовав Альянс за восстановление Республики. Однако из разделявших их взгляды не все присоединились к Альянсу, даже несмотря на зверства Империи, поскольку повстанцы походили на сепаратистов периода Войн клонов. Первоначально Император Палпатин не считал Альянс угрозой, и даже использовал ситуацию в личных целях, для консолидации власти, роспуску Сената и наращиванию военной мощи. Но битва при Явине для Империи стала роковой точкой конфликта, поскольку пилот-повстанец Люк Скайуокер уничтожил Звезду Смерти, и таким образом угроза со стороны Альянса стала сильно ощутимой. Империя была вынуждена прибегнуть к более серьёзным мерам для восстановления порядка в Галактике. Решающий момент наступил в битве при Эндоре, когда воевавший с превосходившими силами противника Альянс разгромил врага, уничтожил вторую Звезду Смерти, а в самой битве погиб Палпатин, Дарт Вейдер и часть лучших умов в имперском командовании. С этого момента раздираемая распрями Империя начала уменьшаться и в конечном итоге превратилась в осколок самой себя, в то время как Альянс вырос до Новой Республики и распространил влияние по Галактике. Мирное соглашение между двумя государствами было подписано спустя девятнадцать лет после битвы при Явине, тем самым Галактическая гражданская война была закончена. Империя продолжила существовать как автономное государство, и в конечном итоге вступило в союз с бывшим врагом во время Юужань-вонгской войны, образовав Галактический Альянс. Спустя же сто лет, после затяжной войны с ситхами Дарта Крайта, Альянс и новая Империя уступили Галактику другим правителям, но позже вернули власть, уничтожив ситхов, и вновь объединились в надежде на окончательный мир. Предшествующие события Заговор ситхов 250px|thumb|left|Мон Мотма, Бэйл Органа и [[Делегация 2000|другие обсуждают формирование Альянса]] Переродившиеся после войны с Республикой, ситхи перестали действовать грубой силой в своём стремлении захватить власть над Галактикой. Тысячелетие орден, содержавший всего двух последователей — учителя и ученика — накапливал знания и готовился к решающей битве. Ситхи проникали в политику, руководили событиями в галактике и способствовали развитию коррупции в сенате и в Республике. Тёмный лорд Дарт Сидиус, он же сенатор Палпатин, десятилетиями строил вместе с учителем, Дартом Плэгасом, козни путём манипуляций и обмана, и в конечном итоге стал Верховным Канцлером Республики.Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Призрачная угроза Благодаря ему начались Войны клонов, где он, как канцлер Палпатин, руководил Республикой, а как Сидиус — Конфедерацией независимых систем.Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов Использовав чрезвычайные полномочия, Палпатин приумножал власть, полностью подчинил вооружённые силы и в конечном итоге спровоцировал джедаев на агрессивные действия против самого себя.Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов Приказ 66 и падение Республики Подстроив всё так, словно джедаи собирались свергнуть канцлера, Палпатин объявил их изменниками, а затем приказал полностью уничтожить. Палпатин разослал сообщение всем армейским командирам клонов. Они по-разному реагировали на приказ, однако, поскольку тот исходил от самого Канцлера, практически все его выполнили без вопросов и колебаний. На бесчисленных планетах джедаев убивали их собственные солдаты. Джедаи, рассеянные по Галактике, почти повсеместно оказались захвачены врасплох и без труда расстреляны. Три года непрекращающейся галактической войны заполнили Силу тьмой, ещё сильнее притупив бдительность джедаев. Несколько членов Совета джедаев было убито в первые минуты после приказа. На Корусанте Чрезвычайный комитет Сената объявил о введении на планете военного положения и блокировал Храм джедаев. Приказ 66 дал Дарту Вейдеру и 501-й легиону право штурмовать Храм джедаев, однако, решив воспользоваться элементом неожиданности, была разработана операция «Падение рыцарей», согласно которой 501-й легион должен был уничтожить всех находящихся в Храме: мастеров, падаванов и даже младших джедаев. Даже неджедаи: администраторы, тренеры, охранники – были безжалостно убиты клонами-штурмовиками, а Бэйлу Органе, прибывшему на место для расследования, посоветовали удалиться под угрозой смерти. Никого в храме не пощадили, хотя некоторым удалось спастись, в том числе Шаак Ти. Под флагом уничтожения джедаев Галактический Император Палпатин обратил общественное мнение против защитников мира, что позволило ему осуществить тысячелетнюю мечту ситхов. Палпатин объявил в Сенате о реформе Республики в Галактическую Империю. Уничтожая своих исконных врагов, Палпатин начал строительство нового тоталитарного режима. Из нескольких тысяч джедаев выжили лишь очень немногие, в том числе и Йода с Оби-Ваном, которые предприняли попытку уничтожить ключевые фигуры новой империи — Палпатина и его нового ученика Вейдера, бывшего Энакина Скайуокера. Однако Йода в битве с Сидиусом потерпел поражение, а Оби-Ван победил на Мустафаре, но оставил Вейдера в живых, хотя позже и жалел об этом. После неудачи джедаи отправились в изгнание и спрятались в разных уголках галактики в слабой надежде на возвращение прежней цивилизации. Волнения в Сенате К тому моменту, когда император Палпатин спас от смерти нового ученика, родились дети Энакина и Падме Амидалы Скайуокеров - будущие герои Восстания, Люк и Лея. Они были разделены после рождения, чтобы их не обнаружили ситхи. Лею взял Бэйл Органа на Альдераан, Люка приняли его дядя и тётя на Татуине. Вейдер же в это время окончательно превратился в личного палача Императора и продолжал уничтожать джедаев по всей Галактике, выполняя волю Палпатина с ужасающими результатами. Он не знал, что его дети выжили, поскольку считал, что они умерли вместе с Падме на Мустафаре.Месть ситхов (роман) 250px|thumb|left|После приказа 66 началась охота на немногих выживших джедаев. С установлением Нового Порядка по всей галактике началась полномасштабная империализация. Сенат преобразовался в Имперский Сенат, его полномочия упразднились, а влияние уменьшилось.The Imperial Sourcebook Многие сенаторы видели истину, многие под влиянием Палпатина считали данные меры необходимыми после того, что случилось во время Войн клонов. Лишь некоторые осмелились сеять семена инакомыслия, Бэйл Органа и Мон Мотма были среди таких сенаторов. Они не могли действовать открыто и были вынуждены лишь тайно наращивать мощь против Империи, и всё это время Палпатина и его окружение ничто не сковывало, благодаря чему появился ряд изменений в галактике. Так родилась кампания по превосходству людей над другими расами, и не-людей стали вытеснять с политического поля. Многие расы, такие как вуки, мон-каламари, талзы и луррианцы, приобрели статус рабских — одомашнились, как было официально заявлено.Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история Внутренняя и внешняя политика империи вскоре стали основываться на страхе, широко применялся государственный террор, появлялись такие элементы, как Доктрина Таркина, предусматривающие правление не силой, а «страхом перед использованием силы». А действия вроде горманской резни или создания Звезды Смерти давали понять, что Империя готова на любые средства ради поддержания власти над галактикой, не заботясь о собственных гражданах. Однако именно пренебрежение жизнями граждан стало поводом к развитию антиимперских настроений, вследствие чего инакомыслие стало распространяться. Начало Восстания Приключения Феруса Олина Когда империя подчинила планету Белласса в 17 ДБЯ, бывший падаван Ордена Ферус Олин начал подпольное движение сопротивления,сформировав группу, известную, как Одиннадцать. Но имперские силы захватили Олина и его партнёра Роана Лэндса и заточили их в имперской крепости в Уссе. Но Олину удалось сбежать и скрыться. Движение сопротивления так повлияло на беллассианцев, что почти вся Усса поклялась его защищать, вызвав этим большое неудовольствие Инквизитора Малорума, главы безопасности Уссы.Последний из джедаев: Миссия отчаяния thumb|Оби-Ван и Олин, преследуемые Бобой Феттом Оби-Ван Кеноби выследил Феруса и решил помочь ему. Вскоре Малорум применил Приказ 37. В Уссе произвели массовые аресты, и было объявлено по Голонету, что, если Олин не будет в руках Малорума в течение двух суток, все горожане будут казнены. Ферус планировал сдаться, но его укрытие было обнаружено Бобой Феттом и Д'арханом, двумя наёмниками на службе у Малорума. Джедаи смогли сбежать от них и составить план спасения горожан с остальными членами Одиннадцати. План был выполнен успешно, но Оби-Ван и Ферус вынуждены были сбежать с Беллассы с мальчиком по имени Тревер Флюм. Ферус и Оби-Ван разделились. Ферус решил реорганизовать Орден, разыскав джедаев, переживших Приказ 66, и разместив их в убежище на не отмеченном на картах астероиде в центре атмосферного шторма.Последний из джедаев: Тёмное предзнаменование Во время своих поисков джедаев, он оказался жертвой шантажа и был вынужден помогать Палпатину, но начал действовать как двойной агент, разыскивая информацию и пытаясь подорвать Империю изнутри, в том числе сражаясь с самим Дартом Вейдером лицом к лицу. Его движение сопротивления пронизывало Галактику от Беллассы до Ачерина, Корусанта, Набу, от Самарии до Альдераана.Последний из джедаев: Мастер обмана Это продолжалось до тех пор, пока Империя не разрушила его планы, уничтожив его скрытую базу на астероиде. Он принял миссию от Оби-Вана: присматривать за Леей Органой на Альдераане, где он и остался на долгие годы.Последний из джедаев: Расплата Миссия Старкиллера Около 2 ДБЯ Император решил использовать секретного ученика Вейдера, Галена Марека, также известного как Старкиллер, чтобы выявить сенаторов, которые хотели сформировать повстанческое движение. Марек доказал, что борьба с Империей возможна, уничтожив верфи на планете Раксус-Прайм и собрал сенаторов Бэйла Органа, его дочь Лею, Гарм Бел Иблиса и Мон Мотму вместе со своим учителем, генералом Рамом Котой, на Кореллии, где они подписали Кореллианский договор, формируя тем самым Альянс за восстановление Республики из множества разрозненных повстанческих движений. Но Дарт Вейдер с армией атаковал сборище, захватил Коту и сенаторов (кроме Леи) и открыл Мареку, что тот всего лишь был орудием для выявления врагов Империи. Марек выследил путь Вейдера с захваченными лидерами Альянса до Звезды Смерти, огромного супероружия, на борту которого он сразился как с Вейдером, так и с Сидиусом, в результате пожертвовав собой, чтобы позволить повстанцам сбежать. Сенаторы, вдохновлённые его действиями, продолжили начатое им восстание, взяв герб семьи Мареков в качестве символа Альянса и позднее издали Декларацию Восстания. Так началась война, продолжавшаяся два десятилетия и забравшая миллиарды жизней.Rebel Alliance Sourcebook thumb|left|Гален Марек на Звезде Смерти. С самого начала Альянс проигрывал по количеству людей и оружия хорошо организованной имперской военной машине. Империя удерживала власть над галактикой, поддерживая в состоянии боевой готовности флот, поставляемый верфями Куата, и исчисляющуюся в миллиардах армию и Штурмовой корпус. После освобождения Мон-Каламари их военные стали частью флота Альянса. Это увеличило шансы на выживание Альянса, но этого было недостаточно для вступления в серьёзную схватку с имперским флотом. Поэтому Альянс стал пользоваться тактикой вылазок, пытаясь помешать операциям Империи, в то время как Леей Органой, путешествовавшей секретно на своём корабле, «Тантиве IV», под прикрытием статуса сенатора, и другими привлекались новые сторонники по всей Галактике. Чем больше разрасталось повстанческое движение, тем более жестоко реагировала Империя. Целые сектора прочёсывались имперскими силами при малейшем подозрении на неблагонадёжность. Умиротворение сектора Нембус и подавление квимарского восстания могли послужить примерами этих грубых попыток устранить инакомыслящих в Империи.The Hunt Within: Valance's Tale История Первые удары Действия начального периода войны ]] Ещё на заре восстания, когда повстанцы не могли нанести прямой удар по силам противника, Альянс и Империя воевали друг с другом, постепенно увеличивая арену боевых действий. Альянс активно вёл пропагандистскую деятельность на разных планетах по всей Галактике, пытаясь посеять зёрна инакомыслия среди населения и заручиться их поддержкой. Империя в свою очередь, пользуясь своими огромными ресурсами, старалась сдержать и подавить деятельность Альянса. Так были обнаружены и уничтожены многие форпосты Альянса, как, например, в битве при Кашиике.Star Wars: Empire at War Поворотный момент в истории восстания произошёл вскоре после национализации Империей Корпорации «Инком». Это вызвало переполох во всём «Инкоме», и натолкнуло инженеров и других сотрудников предложить свою помощь Альянсу. Благодаря этому, Альянс узнал о существовании истребителя T-65, прототипы которого находились на планете Фрезия. В поисках замены устаревшего Z-95, командование Альянса предприняло попытку выкрасть прототипы, чтобы использовать их в борьбе против Империи. Диверсионные силы под руководством Реймуса Антиллеса было совершено нападение на Куат с целью отвлечения внимания имперских сил от Фрезии. Это дало возможность Альянсу высадиться на Фрезию и захватить прототипы «крестокрыла», и после начать массовое производство истребителей. Обладание «X-wing'ом» позволило Альянсу победить имперские войска в битве при Туркане, удивлённые появлением у повстанцев нового «секретного оружия», имперцы были разбиты. Ответным ударом Империи была операция «Удар страха» - наступательная операция, призванная усмирить мятежные системы. Рудриг, Бриггия, Орион IV были сметены в ходе операции, подошедшей к концу, когда Крикс Мадин перешёл на сторону Альянса и вместе с недавно вступившими в Альянс cалластанцами уничтожил звёздный разрушитель «Непобедимый», являвшийся флагманом операции.Star Wars: X-wing В это время в Империи назрел внутренний конфликт, когда мофф Каласт стал одним из первых многих, кто осмелился предать Императора, передавая ботанам и Альянсу в целом информацию со своего звёздного разрушителя. Каласт скрывался на Тайферре, и Вейдеру было поручено лично привлечь Каласта к ответственности. Начиная с неудачной атаки на Тайферру и вплоть до восстания на Фондоре и битвы при Джабииме Вейдер скрупулёзно собирал сведения о Каласте. Благодаря полученным на Джабииме данным, Вейдер узнал, что Каласт бежал на свою базу на Атцерри. На крепость Каласта было совершено нападение, однако бывшему моффу вновь удалось скрыться. После очередной неудачи Вейдер сформировал специальную группу в комплекте с новым крейсером Иммобилизирующий 418, назначением которой было прочёсывание Галактики в поисках Каласта. Поиски начались с планеты Шола и далее велись в направлении к Дантуину и Нал-Хатте, и после месяцев активного преследования Каласта, Вейдору наконец удалось отследить его и задержать. Каласт предстал перед Императором и после того, как был принужден раскрыть связи с ботанами, что привело к смерти многих из них, был казнён. Исчезновение планов Звезды Смерти Альянс повстанцев добывал сведения через эффективную и широкую шпионскую сеть ботанов. Благодаря ей Альянс узнал о строительстве «Звезды Смерти» - чрезвычайно мощной космической станции, способной уничтожить планету своим суперлазером. Для Альянса это поставило новую задачу - уничтожить новое супероружие, во что вкладывались все усилия повстанцев. Существование «Звезды Смерти» ставило под удар Восстание и могло привести его к полному подавлению и уничтожению. Постройка Звезды Смерти заняла долгие годы. Руководимый Таркином проект простаивал, в том числе и из-за нехватки рабочей силы, поступление которой было снижено в результате покорения Джеонозиса. Вскоре после этого на борту Звезды Смерти разразился бунт во главе с заключёнными-повстанцами, в результате которого были выкрадены чертежи боевой станции. В процессе подавления мятежа были убиты многие участники, однако некоторым удалось бежать и передать информацию в соответствующие органы.Star Wars: Battlefront II Эти планы в комбинации с уже имеющимися данными от Кайла Катарна, полученными во время миссии на Дануте, и данными, полученными в ходе битвы при Топраве, предоставили Альянсу полную техническую информацию о боевой станции, которую можно было проанализировать на слабые стороны. Полные планы были переданы принцессе Лее на «Тантив IV» с астероида Полис-Масса, атакованного Вейдером и 501-ым легионом, преследовавших сбежавших мятежников в попытке вернуть украденные чертежи. Атака не принесла должных плодов Империи несмотря на то, что была уничтожена база Альянса и подавлено всякое сопротивление. Аналитики Имперской разведки анализом незащищенных передач очень низкой энергии установили, что планы были переданы на «Тантив IV», что позволило Вейдеру отследить корабль Леи до Татуина. «Опустошитель» преследует «Тантив IV».]]В надежде на помощь Оби-Вана Кеноби, Лея Органа как можно скорее направилась на Татуин, однако её корабль был настигнут Вейдером и захвачен в коротком космическом сражении. В отчаянной попытке сохранить планы, принцесса заложила данные в астродороида R2-D2. Вместе с протокольным дроидом C-3PO на борту спасательной капсулы он покинул Тантив IV и высадился на Татуине, где их приобрёл у джав Оуэн Ларс, дядя Люка Скайуокера. Вскоре Скайуокер обнаружил часть сообщения Леи Оби-Вану Кеноби и был очень заинтересовался им. Несмотря на то, что теперь Люк был хозяином R2-D2, дроид покинул ферму и ушёл искать Кеноби. Люк настиг R2-D2 в Дюнном море, где также встретил и Кеноби. R2-D2 воспроизвёл всё послание принцессы. Кеноби и Скайуокер обнаружили, что джавы, продавшие Ларсу дроидов, были атакованы имперскими штурмовиками, искавшими планы Звезды Смерти. А вернувшись домой, Люк обнаружил, что его тётю и дядю убили. Тогда Люк решил отправиться вместе с Кеноби в Мос Эйсли, где они договорились с Ханом Соло и его первым помощником Чубаккой о доставке их на Альдераан на борту «Тысячелетнего сокола». В это время под предлогом текущей войны Палпатин распустил Сенат. Лея Органа была переведена на Звезду Смерти в тюремные камеры, где её допрашивал Вейдер о расположении скрытой базы Альянса. Однако, не получив результата пытками, Таркин пригрозил ей уничтожить её родную планету Альдераан. Понимая, что если она откажется отвечать, то будет уничтожена целая планета, а выдать союзников на Явине-4 она не могла, Лея солгала Таркину и назвала удалённый от других миров Дантуин. Таркин, уверенный в своей победе, приказал всё равно уничтожить Альдераан, продемонстрировав тем самым мощь боевой станции. Таркин направил разведчиков на Дантуин, чтоб удостовериться, есть ли там на самом деле база. Между тем, «Тысячелетний сокол» прибыл в систему Альдераана. Экипаж и пассажиры попали в ловушку, когда корабль был захвачен притягивающим лучом. Люк пытался спасти Лею а Оби-Ван отправился отключить генератор луча и противостоять Дарту Вейдеру. Таркин приказал казнить Лею, но Люк успел спасти её. Почти достигнув Тысячелетнего Сокола, Люк видел как Оби-Ван сражался с Вейдером и был сражён световым мечом бывшего ученика, но сразу перешёл в Силу - его физическая форма исчезла. Битва при Явине thumb|250px|right|Атака истребителей на Звезду Смерти «Тысячелетний сокол» сумел покинуть Звезду Смерти, и после короткого преследования ему дали уйти. Таркин надеялся, что корабль приведёт его прямо к тайной базе повстанцев. Благодаря маячку, спрятанному на борту «Тысячелетнего сокола», Империя узнала о расположении базы на спутнике Явина. После проверки информации взводом штурмовиков,Star Wars: Battlefront Империя направила все силы в систему Явина, чтобы уничтожить Альянс. В Великом храме технические планы Звезды Смерти были проанализированы, и Ян Додонна составил план наступления. Под угрозой уничтожения «Звездой Смерти», ожидающей возможности использовать суперлазер, Альянс предпринял отчаянную попытку уничтожить боевую станцию. План предусматривал атаку истребителей небольшого вентиляционного отверстия, выходящего на экватор Звезды Смерти, протонными торпедами, способными достичь главный реактор станции и тем самым вызвать цепную реакцию. Во время битвы, пилоты восстания сдерживали имперские истребители, прикрывая атакующих главную цель. Таркин недооценивал шансы восстания и отказался послать на уничтожение нападающих больше одной эскадрильи истребителей, а также проигнорировал предупреждение о реальности угрозы и отказался покинуть станцию. Истребители Альянса один за одним были сбиты имперскими пилотами и Вейдером, пока, наконец, Люк Скайуокер, Биггс Дарклайтер и Ведж Антиллес не предприняли последний заход на цель. Вейдер сбил Биггса, и Ведж был вынужден отступить. Возможно, Вейдер подбил бы и Люка, но в битву вмешался Хан Соло, которому удалось вывести Вейдера из битвы, что дало Люку единственный шанс поразить цель. Ведомый Силой, Люк успешно атаковал без использования бортовой системы наведения. Таким образом, Звезда Смерти была уничтожена, а Альянс спасён. Битва стала поворотным моментом в войне против Империи и подтолкнула Люка к пути рыцаря-джедая. Иператор издал директивы, позволяющие повысить расходы на военные нужды, расширить ряды армии, мобилизовать все ресурсы на военные нужды, чтобы противостоять окрепшему Альянсу и растущему недовольству в галактике. После Явина -Победа при Явине-4 положила начало коренному перелому в ходе Восстания и позиционировала Альянс как законную военную угрозу Империи. Однако комадиры Альянса понимали, что их радость будет недолгой. После разрушения «Звезды Смерти» имперцы сосредоточили всю свою военную мощь на уничтожении повстанцев. Альянс начал эвакуацию планеты - задача достаточно сложная в условиях вражеской блокады. Захват Явинской базы thumb|left|220px|Храм массасси, захваченный Империей Сразу же после битвы начались приготовления к полномасштабной эвакуации и перемещение основной базы на другую планету. В то время как Ян Додонна руководил эвакуацией, имперский флот установил блокаду вокруг луны. Штурмовики из 501-ого Легиона высадились на луну и начали осаду храма массасси, являвшегося штаб-квартирой Альянса. В ходе серии затяжных схваток были уничтожены множество кораблей, убиты многие командиры и солдаты Альянса, а сам Ян Додонна попал в плен, хотя и считалось, будто он погиб в битве. Во время осады многим пилотам-повстанцам, включая Люка Скайуокера, удалось проскочить блокаду. Им предстояло найти новую планету для укрытия; в ходе выполнения этой миссии Люк очутился на Фондоре, где видел завершающую стадию строительства личного флагмана Дарта Вейдера звёздного суперразрушителя «Палач». Вскоре этот флагман вместе с самим Вейдером и отбыл на Явин для укрепления блокады.Classic Star Wars Люк же продолжил поиск укрытия, и вскоре после несчастного случая с кометой наткнулся на Хот, которое посчитал идеальным местом для новой штаб-квартиры. Чтобы эвакуация прошла успешно, Акбар привлёк несколько повстанческих крейсеров к скоплению Валлуск для нападений на имперские звёздные разрушители. Штурм прошёл успешно, и значительная часть имперского флота вынуждена была отвлечься на Акбара. Однако штурм показал Мон Мотме и другим командующим Альянса, как сильно Альянсу необходим единый и сильный флот. Акбара назначили Верховным главнокомандующим флота Альянса, также расширились вооружённые силы. Империя полностью захватила Явин-4, а пережившие блокаду повстанцы разместились на Хоте. Война продолжилась. Рейтская кампания После захвата Явина, Дарт Вейдер смог выпытать информацию у пленного генерала Додонна, о готовящейся операции повстанцев на Рейте. Вейдер направил свой флот к системе Рейта, где связался с губернатором Антесом Белладаром, который попросил помощи у флота для борьбы с силами повстанцев. Вейдер не доверял губернатору, но, тем не менее, отправил войска на уничтожение форпоста повстанцев. Когда же последний повстанец был уничтожен, Вейдер убил Белладара и назначил нового губернатора. Подвиги Бунтарской эскадрильи thumb|right|250px|Спасение Акбара над [[Кессель|Кесселем.]] Бунтарская эскадрилья была создана Ханом Соло, вскоре после Битвы при Явине, но многие из её подвигов приходиться на период после эвакуации Явина-4. Во время сопутствующей эвакуации битвы, Бунтарская эскадрилья сыграла важную роль в обеспечении прикрытия для покидающих планету членов альянса. Затем они направились к Кладбищу, останкам того, что некогда было планетой Альдераан, чтобы отыскать голокрон, созданный Бейлом Органой и помещённый в капсулу из фрика, одного из прочнейших веществ в Галактике, достаточно крепкого, чтобы уцелеть даже после уничтожения планеты. В голокроне содержался список потенциальных мест для размещения баз Альянса, в случае если придется покинуть Явин-4. Найдя голокрон, эскадрилья ушла в гиперпространство, и встретились с Соло на Орд-Мантелле, где он отбивался от имперских сил и IG-88, на «Тысячелетнем соколе», и спасли ему жизнь.Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron После этого Разбойная эскадрилья спасла коммандера Акбара возле Кесселя. Акбар поведал эскадрильи, что исследовал Боз-Пити, «Планету-кладбище», для размещения на ней новой базы повстанцев, но Боба Фетт захватил его корабль, отдал Акбара имперцам, а его корабль, экипаж и дроидов продал на Татуине. Затем эскадрилья отправилась на Татуин, чтобы освободить экипаж корабля Акбара. Вернувшись на Боз-Пити, эскадрилья и не подозревала, что Фетт следил за ними с помощью одного из своих дроидов, они подверглись нападению имперских планетарных сил и AT-ATов. Во время боя Акбар был ранен и члены эскадрильи поместили его в резервуар с бактой. После этого, они успешно эвакуировались, и вновь продолжили поиски места для расположения новой базы. Разбойная эскадрилья Через несколько месяцев после битвы при Явине, двое из выживших, Люк Скайуокер и Ведж Антиллес, образовали эскадрилью «X-wing'ов», которая стала самой известной в галактике. В её состав вошла часть Красной эскадрильи, которая раньше находилась под командованием Арула Нарры, и назывались Проныры. Проныры работали в тандеме с другой частью эскадрильи, с Бунтарями. Первые миссии Проныр включали помощь при эвакуации с Явина-4, а также помощь Тайко Селчу, дезертировавшему в Альянс во время миссии на Дантуине.Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike Но затем оба подразделения сопровождали эскорт, осуществляющий поставки на Хот. Тогда-то они и попали в засаду в Исонском коридоре, и Бунтари были уничтожены имперскими силами, а Проныры выжили. Результат - выжившие Проныры попадали под командование Люка Скайуокера, и получили статус эскадрильи. А название - Разбойная эскадрилья.Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader Ранние победы на планетах Татуин, Бархеш и Коракс позволили Разбойной эскадрилье быстро заработать репутацию среди Альянса и имперских пилотов. Так они дошли до Касан Мур, командира 128-й эскадрильи TIE Перехватчиков и заставили их отступить. Бегство Мур привело к возможности нападения на имперские стратегически важные планеты - Балморра и Киль II. Но великолепные победы Разбойной эскадрильи не остались без внимания, например - мофф Кол Сирдон узнал об эскадрилье и лично взялся контролировать её уничтожение. Главным образом Сирдону не понравилось нападение Разбойной эскадрильи на его исследовательский военный центр на планете Фест. Сирдон организовал нападения на эскадрилью на планетах Чандрила и Тайферра, оба плана провалились, Разбойная эскадрилья не запятнала свою репутацию лучшей. Кроме того, на Тайферре подбили самого Кола Сирдона, тем самым положив конец его жизни и карьере в Имперском флоте.Star Wars: Rogue Squadron Операция «Зерновой захват» Спустя несколько месяцев после захвата Явина-4, имперский правитель Большого Плуриодского скопления по имени Горин связался с отрядом восставших и предложил им позволить ему отступить. Также он предложил им за это отплатить зерном и другими ресурсами. Конечно же, он не собирался отступать, а его зерно было отравлено. Таким образом он хотел обмануть Альянс. К сожалению Горина, Альянс понял что к чему, и спланировал операцию «Зерновой захват». В итоге благодаря тщательным манипуляциям повстанцев, после сражения имперцы стали считать Горина предателем. А когда об этом узнал Дарт Вейдер, он лично прилетел к Горину и убил его. Эвакуация Раллтиира На Раллтиире команда ученых, работавшая совместно с Альянсом, была обнаружена имперскими агентами. Ученые сумели активировать щит вокруг города, таким образом, временно спаслись от нападения имперцев. Два имперских звездных разрушителя на орбите открыли огонь по щиту, поскольку наземные подразделения, включая AT-AT, отправили на планету, дабы они разрушили щит и захватили ученых. Тогда Альянс отправил на Раллтиир Разбойную эскадрилью с целью спасти ученых. При помощи буксирных тросов, эскадрилья, ведомая Люком Скайуокером, повалила всех шагоходов. Так наступление имперских захватчиков было остановлено. Затем при помощи взрывчатых веществ, созданных учеными ранее, были взорваны мосты, ведущие к городу. Таким образом, они отрезали путь подкреплению имперских сил. Но не все прошло гладко. Во время эвакуации, Саркли, недовольный пилот Разбойной эскадрильи, и по совместительству племянник адмирала Имперского флота Фирмуса Пиетта, бежал к имперцам, прихватив с собой одного из ученых. Несмотря на то, что эвакуация ученых удалась в последние минуты, повстанцы тоже успели бежать с учеными. Тёмные штурмовики Разработанный имперским учёным Ромом Мохком, проект Тёмный солдат, претерпев множество изменений, стал проходить в итоге с целью создания нового поколения штурмовиков. Тёмные солдаты были продвинутыми штурмовыми дроидами, которые со временем могли успешно заменить имперских штурмовиков-пехотинцев. Создание идеальных солдат, какими считал их Мохк, проводилось на борту гигантского корабля-фабрики под названием «Дуга Молота». После разрушительной атаки планеты Талай, в ходе которой силами тёмных солдат была полностью уничтожена повстанческая база Тек, эффективность боевых единиц Мохка являлась полностью заслуженной. В отчаянии Мон Мотма назначила наёмников Кайла Катарна и Джен Орс, прославившимся ранее похищением планов «Звезды Смерти», на ответственную миссию: расследовать проект Тёмных солдат и остановить его любой ценой.Star Wars: Dark Forces Катарну и Орс удалось достигнуть успеха в своей миссии. Проникнув на «Дугу Молота» через «Палач» Вейдера, Кайл убил Мохка и уничтожил корабль-фабрику при помощи нескольких термальных детонаторов. С гибелью «Дуги» и Мохка проект провалился, что вызвало ярость у самого Палпатина, негодовавшего по поводу не оправдавших себя затрат. В результате проект был полностью отменён, а угроза тёмных солдат исчезла. Предательство Крикса Мадины После помощи Альянсу во время операции «Удар страха», Крикс Мадин решил полностью покинуть имперцев, особенно после их атаки биологическим оружием «Кандорианская чума» на Дентаале. Затем он помог Кайлу Катарну во время его миссия по уничтожению Темных солдат, а после его схватили имперцы и отправили на планету Оринакра, где его ожидала казнь. Но своевременное прибытие Катарна способствовало освобождению Мадины. Он вернулся на Кореллию, где потом ожидал встречи с Карлистом Риеканом, чтобы окончательно присоединиться к Альянсу. но встречи не суждено было сбыться, этому помешала битва при Кореллии. Те не менее, из-за вмешательства Разбойной эскадрильи и «Тысячелетнего сокола», Мадин был спасен и эвакуирован с планеты. Знания Мадины о тактике и грядущих операциях Империи помогли ему заполучить место в Консультативном совете Альянса повстанцев, и стать командующим Специальных сил Альянса. В указанной должности Мадин обучал командиров наземных сил Альянса тому, какую тактику следует использовать для того, чтобы эффективно действовать против Империи меньшими силами. «Правила войны Мадина» стали базовым стандартом планирования операций сил специального назначения Альянса по всей галактике.Rules of Engagement: The Rebel SpecForce Handbook Блокада Кашиика Пока вуки с планеты Кашиик готовились к Дню жизни, Хан Соло и Чубакка, после очередной миссии на Татуине, попали под нападение имперского звездного разрушителя. «Тысячелетний сокол» смог ускользнуть от своих преследователей, сделав прыжок в гиперпространство, но звездный разрушитель, в соответствии с приказами Вейдера, отправился за кораблем Хана Соло, и прибыл в космическое пространство близ Кашиика.The Star Wars Holiday Special Имперцы связались с Вейдером, и получили новый приказ - создать блокаду родного мира вуки - блокаду Кашиика. На планете был установлен комендантский час, а патрули штурмовиков шныряли по Кашиику в поисках повстанцев. Но, после обширного поиска, штурмовикам не удалось найти ни одного повстанца. В это время Чубакка, со своей семьей и Ханом Соло, праздновали День жизни. Империя наносит ответный удар Развитие Восстания Воодушевленные победой на Явине-4, многие миры начали заявлять о своей верности Альянсу - кто открыто, а кто за закрытыми дверями. Раньше некоторые планеты, такие как Залорис, не боролись за свою независимость от имперцев. Однако теперь, была объявлена Залорианская декларация, призывающая к борьбе за суверенитет родного мира. Были уничтожены все имперские правители на планете, и захвачен имперский офицер Максимилиан Вирс. Вейдер сам прибыл на Залорис, имперцы быстро и крайне жестоко истребили население. Во время боя, Вирс был спасен. После анализа залорианских архивов, Империя обнаружила, что новая база повстанцев расположена около планеты Элруд. С новой информацией в руках, Вейдер во главе Эскадры Смерти отправился на поиски базы повстанцев, где Вейдер желал схватить Люка Скайуокера. Нападение на Хот В попытке разыскать базу повстанцев имперские зонды-разведчики были рассеяны по всей галактике. Ежедневно дроиды отправляли в штаб командования отчёты, большинство которых не содержало ничего ценного. Однако вскоре капитан Фирмус Пиетт наткнулся на сообщение «Гадюки», пришедшее из системы Хот, о возможном местоположении базы повстанцев. Адмирал Кендал Оззель был уверен, что сигнал исходил от базы контрабандистов, однако Вейдер чувствовал при помощи Силы, что там находился его сын Люк, следовательно, и сама база повстанцев. Лорд ситхов приказал направить Эскадру Смерти прямиком к планете. thumb|left|210px|Битва при Хоте Адмирал Оззель совершил ошибку, слишком близко выведя корабли из гиперпространства, вследствие чего повстанцы заметили имперцев и включили мощный планетарный щит, способный защитить от орбитальной бомбардировки. В гневе Вейдер казнил Оззеля за его некомпетентность и повысил Пиетта до адмирала, после чего ситх приказал начать наземную операцию. Генерал танковых войск, Максимилиан Вирс, был назначен руководителем миссии, целью которой являлось проникновение к позициям противника, уничтожение генератора щита и развёртывание снежных штурмовиков отряда «Буран». Мощь транспортных орудий обеспечивали могучие шагоходы AT-AT, на одном из которых находился сам Вирс, и менее массивные AT-ST. Повстанцы могли противопоставить лишь скоростные и манёвренные аэроспидеры Т-47, часть из которых уничтожила три шагохода ещё до подхода имперцев к вражеской базе. Однако это лишь ненадолго задержало Вирса, который продолжал наступать. Тем временем Альянс продолжал начавшуюся перед атакой эвакуацию, прикрывая спасательные корабли ионной пушкой, обезвреживавшей крейсера имперцев; из тридцати этих спасательных кораблей было уничтожено семнадцать. Пехотинцы-повстанцы укрылись в окопах, стараясь сократить свои потери, которые неумолимо росли. За штурвалом Т-47 Люку Скайуокеру удалось уничтожить один АТ-АТ при помощи магнитного буксировочного троса, опутав ему ноги, а второй, после аварии, - небольшим термальным детонатором, брошенным прямо в утробу танка. Тем не менее, имперцам удалось подойти достаточно близко и разнести генератор щита огнём тяжёлых орудий. thumb|Битва над Хотом Теперь ничто не мешало Империи провести полномасштабное наступление. Точечными ударами уничтожались защитные укрытия и спасательные корабли, а повелитель Вейдер под прикрытием штурмовиков 501-ого легиона высадился на базу «Эхо». И хотя принцессе Органе удалось сбежать на «Соколе» вместе с Ханом Соло, основная цель была достигнута: база оказалась в руках имперцев. Однако и это был ещё не конец, пока штурмовики 501-ого легиона не сошлись в перестрелке с оставшимися повстанцами возле посадочной зоны. Солдаты Вейдера поместили рядом с последним спасательным транспортом повстанцев маяк, и вскоре по кораблю Альянса был проведён финальный бомбовый удар. Охота за Скайуокером Между тем, остатки войск Альянса собрались на Южном Хребте, откуда смогли безопасно улететь с планеты. Люк Скайуокер по совету призрака Оби-Вана отправился на планету Дагоба, чтобы начать обучение у беглого мастера-джедая Йоды. «Тысячелетний сокол» же тем временем с трудом избежал поимки Вейдером и отправился на самую ближайшую планету - Беспин, поскольку прыжок в гиперпространство не позволял совершить неисправный гипердвигатель. Но нанятый Вейдером охотник за головами Боба Фетт разгадал план беглецов и последовал за ними, предупредив самого Лорда ситхов. Приятель Хана и барон-администратор Облачного города, Лэндо Калриссиан, встретил сбежавших с распростёртыми объятьями, но был вынужден передать их в руки Вейдеру. Заморозив Соло в карбоните, Лорд ситхов отдал его Фетту и стал готовиться к встрече с Люком Скайуокером. thumb|right|240px|Судьбоносная дуэль Вейдера и Скайуокера Сам же Люк, усердно обучавшийся у Йоды, почувствовал, как его друзьям угрожает опасность. Несмотря на возражения Йоды и Оби-Вана он покинул Дагоба, отправившись к Беспину. Там его встретил сам Вейдер, который вступил в бой с Люком, в то время как спутники Хана - Лея и Чубакка - были освобождены самим Калриссианом. Последним не удалось точно так же спасти Хана и не дать Фетту увезти его, и им пришлось пробиваться к «Соколу». Схватка же Вейдера и Скайуокера подходила к концу, и вскоре завершилась, когда ситх отсёк Люку руку вместе с мечом. В тот же момент Вейдер открыл побеждённому правду - он был Энакиным Скайуокером, отцом Люка. Не желая верить в это, Люк уронил себя в бездну, где сумел выбраться на воздушное пространство снаружи Облачного города. Там его чуть позже подобрали сбежавшие на «Соколе» Лея, Чубакка и Лэндо. Все они ускользнули на «Соколе» от Вейдера благодаря своевременным действиям R2-D2, который сумел починить гипердвигатель. Проект TIE Фантомов Через некоторое время после битвы на Хоте, началось производство новой серии TIE истребителей. TIE Фантом - детище гранд-адмирала Мартио Батча. Главное преимущество - маскировочная система, разработанная от кристаллов стигиум.Who's Who: Imperial Grand Admirals Вейдер был впечатлен демонстрацией Фантома в туманности Дрейгтон, и тогда началось массовое производство истребителей на заводе, расположенном на луне Имдаар-Альфа. Тем не менее Ру Марлин и Салага Один украли один TIE Фантом и проникли на звёздный суперразрушитель «Террор». В результате они уничтожили «Террор», затем завод по производству TIE Фантомов, положив конец проекту. После завершения миссии, Альянс попытался наладить массовое производство своих собственных Фантомов на основе истребителя, украденного Салагой Один. Но задумка провалилась - Дарт Вейдер дистанционно активировал самоуничтожение всех существующих моделей TIE Фантомов, и у повстанцев не осталось образца.Star Wars: Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire Миссия на Эндор После уничтожения первой "Звезды Смерти", Палпатин приказал разработать новую, не повторяя роковой изъян её предшественника. Строительство началось почти сразу, но сначала было необходимо выбрать место для начала процесса конструирования. Деспайр был уничтожен во время теста первой Звезды Смерти, поэтому требовалось другое изолированное космическое тело. Бренну Тантору, генералу Имперской армии, было приказано разведать новый мир для Империи, на котором начнется строительство секретного проекта. Тантор с штурмовиками поселились на лесистом спутнике Эндора, отправив разведчиков осмотреться. Однако, миссия с самого начала не задалась - коренное население спутника эвоки напали на разведчиков. Но Тантор был проконсультирован его начальником, гранд-генералом Малкором Брашиным, и устранил угрозу в лице эвоков. Так Тантор обеспечил имперских инженеров местом для начала работ по постройке генератора для щита второй Звезды Смерти и по постройке имперской базы.Star Wars: Force Commander Сепанская кампания Сепанская кампания была серией сражений, инициированной Империей в 3 ПБЯ с целью положить конец Сепанской гражданской войне, которая бушевала на протяжении почти трех десятилетий между планетами Рипоблюс и Димок. Имперские силы, ведомые адмиралом Харковым, начали перехват атакующих сил Димока и Рипоблюса, прекращая их нападения друг на друга. Как результат, жители планет объявили перемирие, но к сожалению Империи, они вместе объявили войну имперцам. После серии сражений, Империя победила сепанские силы и заставила Димок и Рипоблюс подписать мирный договор, положив конец гражданской войне. Харков призвал обоих к сотрудничеству с Империей для дальнейшего процветания планет. Во время имперского правления, военные действия в Сепанской системе закончились. Но в 40 ПБЯ, когда началась Вторая галактическая гражданская война, снова началась и сепанская гражданская война.Жертва Распространение Восстания thumb|Звёздный суперразрушитель «Возмездие» атакован повстанцами После формирования ударной группы «Возмездие» Повстанческий Альянс был вынужден оставить своё присутствие в секторе Элруд в пользу более удалённого, но менее жёстко контролируемого сектора Айрам. В ходе начальной битвы кампании из сектора Элруд было эвакуировано множество объектов, наиболее важным из которых был госпиталь «Хормууз», развёрнутый на платформе типа XQ5 в системе Гелгелара. Большинство мест получили возможность избежать внимания Империи, но «Хормууз» привлёк адмирала Вую Сенна, командующего ударной группой, который направил её туда с приказом захватить всех повстанцев в системе. Повстанцы, научившиеся быстро реагировать на вражеские атаки после того, как они при нападении Эскадры Смерти на Хот потеряли свыше пятидесяти процентов личного состава и кораблей, успешно избежали больших потерь. Однако много истребителей Z-95, прикрывавших отход, погибло, и некоторые жизненно важные грузовые контейнеры так и остались дрейфовать в космосе.Star Wars: X-wing vs TIE Fighter После возвращения контейнеров с расходными материалами и боеголовками Альянс пошёл дальше - чтобы узнать силы врага, в разведывательный полёт была отправлена Разбойная эскадрилья. Ей был отдан приказ сканировать корабли группы «Возмездие» и уничтожить все грузовые суда, поставляющие боеприпасы. В кульминационный момент боя из гиперпространства вышел крейсер мон-каламари «Свобода», открыл огонь по оказавшемуся вблизи корвету, уничтожил ешё несколько кораблей меньшего размера и ушёл в систему Гоффа. Разбойная эскадрилья отправилась вместе с ударной командой для захвата имперского интердиктора, который в это время находился на ремонте. Атака оказалась успешной, и, несмотря на все попытки Империи отбить «Принуждающий», повстанцы смогли привести судно неповреждённым в систему Мобетты. Организовав в этой системе усиленное патрулирование верфей Галлофри, повстанцам удалось сохранить в тайне модернизацию крейсера «Странник», так же, как и «Принуждающего». Боевое крещение «Странника» вскоре после этого состоялось в системе Дерилина, где «Свобода» оказывала ему помощь в разгроме и уничтожении флота подкрепления и поддержки, возглавляемого группой «Возмездие». Тем временем «Принуждающий» был обнаружен ударными силами Империи - и тут же был взорван на глазах звёздных разрушителей «Титан» и «Джаггернаут» с тем, чтобы показать Империи, что ни они, ни повстанцы более не располагают этой технологией. Тем не менее уже в 14 ПБЯ на вооружении Осколка Империи состоял как минимум один крейсер подобного типа, а на 35 ПБЯ на вооружении Галактического Альянса таких кораблей было по меньшей мере три - «Мон Мотма», «Элегос А'Кла» и «Адмирал Акбар».Незримая королева В заключительный период кампании группа «Возмездие» испытывала значительные трудности из-за атак повстанцев на линии снабжения. В качестве последнего средства адмирал Сенн попытался заручиться поддержкой кланового вождя айрамов Илая, но его планы были сорваны Разбойной и Зелёной эскадрильями. Альянс тем временем, намереваясь медленно, но неуклонно подавить остатки имперской группы, не ожидал, что адмирал Сенн знает временное местоположение главных сил повстанцев в этом секторе: верфи Каленц. Звёздный суперразрушитель «Возмездие» совместно со звёздным разрушителем «Гнев» атаковал верфи в лоб. Но, несмотря на героические попытки Разбойной и Зелёной эскадрилий, каламарианского крейсера «Свобода» и армады айрамских смертников, они не смогли предотвратить разрушение Каленца, но повстанческий флот преуспел в уничтожении остатков ударной группы, её флагмана и вместе с ним - адмирала Сенна. Перегруппировка Альянса Во время оккупации Беспина Альянс попытался спасти пленных повстанцев, захваченных во время битвы на Хоте. Разбойная эскадрилья осадила небольшую имперскую тюрьму в системе Мау с целью освободить пленников. Был перехвачен сигнал бедствия от группы учёных с Бакурианского орбитального центра заключения. Разбойная эскадрилья осадила центр, но потеряла при этом группу учёных, которая была похищена имперцами. Проследив их до Джеонозиса, повстанцы опознали злоумышленника как Саркли, который сам в прошлом был повстанцем. В ходе последовавшей битвы он и Ведж оказались на поверхности планеты. Предполагается, что Саркли погиб после того, как Ведж Антиллес сбил его LAAT/i. Миссия на Мау Патрулируя район скопления Мау, Разбойная эскадрилья обнаружила тюремный комплекс с пленными, захваченными на Хоте. Ведж Антиллес приказал своим истребителям атаковать эскадрильи TIE, а сам тем временем на «Y-wing» разбомбил турели и разрушил тюрьму. Во время побега заключённые разместили несколько подрывных зарядов на железнодорожных путях, уничтожив объект. Операция «Затычка» Кампания, проведённая повстанцами, имела цель уничтожить тизла - существо, способное значительно улучшить эффективность имперских систем связи и координации. Первая часть плана заключалась в приобретении на чёрном рынке четырёх TIE-истребителей, которые затем были модифицированы путём установки гипердвигателей и использовались эскадрильей «Летучая банта» в последующих миссиях. В качестве испытания они были использованы при нападении на станцию Спиндрифт, имперский аванпост, на котором, как утверждалось, находились координаты маршрутов огромного флота, перевозившего тизла. После того, как эти координаты были получены, следующим шагом стал захват опознавательных кодов. Их удалось добыть, устроив засаду на TIE-патруль вблизи трассы полёта имперского флота. Это позволило четырём пилотам эскадрильи выполнить последнюю часть операции: почти самоубийственное проникновение внутрь порядков флота, кульминацией которого должно было стать уничтожение тизла. Будучи опознаны как свои, повстанческие TIE разделились, выбрав в качестве целей случайные корабли - и начались хаос и путаница, которые быстро распространились на весь имперский флот.Star Wars 61: Screams in the Void Командиры повреждённых судов, согласно стандартной процедуре, контратаковали, но, поскольку было неясно, кто нанёс удары, они палили наугад, уничтожив десятки своих TIE-истребителей и даже другие крупные корабли. Адмирал Гайел быстро разгадал план повстанцев и приказал использовать тизла, чтобы заглушить все свободные каналы связи помехами и, таким образом, помешать повстанцам связываться между собой. Помехи тизла вынудили участвовавшего в операции Люка Скайуокера полагаться лишь на Силу, чтобы отличать своих от чужих, но в конце концов он оказался вблизи корабля Гайела, где и находился тизл. Находясь под обстрелом корабельных орудий, он заметил между собой и флагманом TIE-истребитель. Определив при помощи Силы его пилота как врага, он сбил его и тем расчистил себе путь для последнего, решающего выстрела. Выстрел поразил корабль, пробил прочный корпус и мгновенно уничтожил тизла. После этого Люк, используя патрульный корабль в качестве временной защиты от преследовавших его вражеских истребителей, вышел из боя и совершил прыжок в гиперпространство. За потерю тизла адмирал Милс Гайел был разжалован в лейтенанты и переведён в другое место службы. Его корабль, предположительно, был поставлен в док для ремонта. Битва при Галле thumb|left|[[Битва при Галле]]На планете Орд Мантелл Даш Рендар столкнулся с дроидом IG-88 и узнал от него, где находится Боба Фетт, который держал в плену Хана Соло; он ремонтировал свой корабль на луне газового гиганта Зхара - Галле. Разбойная эскадрилья совместно с Рендаром атаковала имперский анклав, расположенный на луне. Однако спасательная миссия осложнилась присутствием двух звёздных разрушителей, патрулировавших пространство над анклавом. Люк составил рискованный план, заключавшийся в том, чтобы, используя умение Проныр сражаться, не давать истребителям анклава покинуть ангары. Даш Рендар тем временем должен был привести Ландо и Лею к кораблю Фетта. Несмотря на очевидную опасность сражения с противником, превосходящим по силе в двенадцать раз (12 крестокрылов Разбойной эскадрильи плюс истребитель Люка против 144 имперских TIE-истребителей), это был, как отметил Люк, единственный план, имеющийся в их распоряжении.Тени Империи Попытка спасения началась с того, что Проныры напали на звёздный разрушитель, патрулировавший дневную сторону планеты. Только двадцать истребителей были готовы встретить угрозу - пилоты, без сомнения, думали, что это только учебная тревога - хотя вскоре была выпущена ещё эскадрилья. Проныры проделали впечатляющую работу, удерживая истребители в стороне от Большого Окопа - каньона, по которому Рендар на «Предвестнике» вёл «Тысячелетний сокол» в сторону космопорта - потеряв лишь одного пилота, Уилла Скотиана, который был вынужден вернуться на базу на повреждённом корабле. Однако везение Проныр не могло длиться долго. Приблизилась ещё одна волна TIE, среди которых было несколько перехватчиков, и в бою погиб один из пилотов - Дикс Риван. Мало того, второй звёздный разрушитель пришёл на помощь первому и начал выпускать истребители. К счастью, «Сокол», продравшись через Большой Окоп, достиг космопорта, хотя Даш решил оставить повстанцев наедине с Феттом. Как он позже заметил, ему было заплачено только за показ дороги, а не за стрельбу. С десятком TIE-истребителей на хвосте экипаж «Сокола» отчаянно нуждался в помощи. Им не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как позволить Фетту уйти. Над базой анклава Проныры, как и Даш, решили сбежать, подготовив ложный гиперпространственный прыжок, чтобы обмануть своих преследователей и заставить их считать, что они вышли из системы. На самом деле они проложили курс на свою базу на другой луне Зхара - Кайле. На подходе к базе Проныры были потрясены: Уэс Дженсон, ведомый Люка, открыл огонь по нему. Взбешённый Уэс понял, что его астромеханический дроид взял под свой контроль его корабль. Люк был вынужден подбить его истребитель, чтобы потом отбуксировать его обратно на базу. Там, к общей тревоге, Люк обнаружил, что астродроид был запрограммирован на то, чтобы убить его. Несмотря на мужество и мастерство, проявленные Разбойной эскадрильей в битве при Галле, её итоги были малоутешительными. Эскадрилья потеряла одного пилота, ещё два истребителя были серьёзно повреждены, Фетт бежал, и миссия не удалась. Первая битва при Бакуре Повстанцы обнаружили группу учёных, захваченных Империей, и Разбойной эскадрилье было приказано спасти их. Во время спасательной операции TIE-истребитель серьёзно повредил «X-wing» Дерека Кливиана, вынудив последнего совершить аварийную посадку на поверхность планеты. Ведж Антиллес отправился туда на краденом TIE-бомбардировщике, чтобы спасти его. Однако поверхность Бакуры была усеяна сотнями тяжёлых ракетных установок. Используя свой бомбардировщик для подавления ударных ракет, Антиллес смог прорвать оборону и спасти Кливиана. По прибытии обратно на орбиту он заметил обломки, устилающие поверхность. Крикс Мадин сообщил ему, что имперский корабль, похитивший учёных, уничтожил остальные транспорты и, как ему показалось, направился в район Джеонозиса. Битва при Фондоре Повстанцам удалось выкрасть имперские TIE-охотники, чтобы с их помощью уничтожить звёздный суперразрушитель типа «Палач». План заключался в том, чтобы использовать пустой повстанческий транспорт и направить его тараном в один из генераторов щита командной палубы. Имперцы догадались, что транспорт - приманка, и отправили TIE-истребители уничтожить его, однако это не сработало. Для прикрытия атаки на генератор прибыли фрегат «Искупление», два корвета CR90 и несколько эскадрилий истребителей. Генератор был выведен из строя ионной пушкой Веджа Антиллеса; он оставил свой TIE ради более надёхного истребителя «A-wing». Разрушив генератор щита, Ведж уничтожил суперразрушитель. Хотя это была чистая победа повстанцев, Император считал, что это сделает их чересчур самоуверенными в предстоящих битвах, что в действительности и случилось. Битва при Котлисе Повстанческий корвет CR90 «Бритва» на борту которого находились похищенные у Империи данные, попал в засаду и был захвачен звёздным разрушителем «Мотиватор». Своевременное появление повстанческих эскадрилий и фрегата «Искупление» переломило ситуацию: разрушитель был атакован. Разбойной эскадрилье удалось вывести из строя щиты и уничтожить мостик. Потерявший управление разрушитель совершил аварийную посадку на планету. Как только он разбился о поверхность, Крикс Мадин с отрядом солдат отправился к месту крушения на транспорте GR-75, чтобы спасти бортовой компьютер «Бритвы», в котором и находились данные. Разбойная эскадрилья сопровождала транспорт. Но, ко всеобщему удивлению, часть экипажа звёздного разрушителя при крушении выжила. Повстанческому транспорту удалось высадить на планету целевую группу для захвата данных, но они столкнулись с имперскими шагоходами АТ-АТ. Ведж Антиллес и часть эскадрильи пересели на аэроспидеры T-47 и уничтожили вражеские машины. После того, как остававшиеся боеспособными батареи были нейтрализованы и броня разрушителя пробита, Разбойная эскадрилья прикрыла проникновение отряда Крикса Мадина на «Мотиватор». Мадину удалось сгрузить данные с «Бритвы», вернуться на свой транспорт, и они покинули Котлис вместе с Разбойной эскадрильей, преследуемые TIE-истребителями. Когда Мадину и его команде удалось расшифровать данные, они поняли, почему Империя так сильно хотела вернуть их: это были технические характеристики второй «Звезды Смерти». Миссии Бунтарской эскадрильи thumb|Бунтарская эскадрилья высаживается на КоррибанНезадолго до битвы при Эндоре Бунтарская эскадрилья была отправлена на погребальный мир ситхов Коррибан с приказом устроить засаду на Императора Палпатина. Им удалось захватить жизненно важные командные посты, заблокировать Императора в одной из гробниц и выкрасть информацию, касающуюся новой «Звезды Смерти». Затем Бунтари отправились в пещеры Салласта с целью подготовить диверсионный рейд и отвлечь имперцев. Казалось, стратегия должна сработать, однако Палпатин видел всё это насквозь. Он запланировал на Эндоре ловушку для повстанцев. Декорации были расставлены. Битва при Беспине Перед битвой при Эндоре Повстанческий Альянс атаковал Беспин. Бои происходили как в воздухе, так и на плавающих в атмосфере газового гиганта городах, и начались сражения фактически в столичном Облачном Городе, продолжаясь на разных газоочистных заводах, которые повстанцы хотели заполучить. К несчастью, обе стороны использовали в бою облачные машины «Буря IV», что привело к повреждению многих из них дружественным огнём. Ведж Антиллес и Разбойная эскадрилья вели атаку с воздуха. Их главной целью было сохранение как можно большего количества платформ по добыче тибанны. Уничтожив большую часть имперских систем управления, эскадрилья обеспечила поддержку наземных сил, которые отключили городские энергогенераторы, что привело к дезактивации имперских турболазеров, орудийных башен и систем связи. В ходе наземной части операции повстанческие солдаты захватили главную карбонно-морозильную камеру и командные пункты в окрестностях. После совместного удара спецсил и Разбойной эскадрильи спецсилы выдвинулись для захвата главной газодобывающей платформы. Высадившись, повстанцы захватили газовый экстрактор и отбросили имперцев на противоположную сторону платформы. Продвинувшись дальше, повстанческие силы захватили доки и посадочные платформы, заперев имперцев в главном командном пункте. Бомбардировщики «Y-wing» разбомбили здание, а истребители «X-wing» уничтожили имперские TIE прежде, чем они успели взлететь. При этом имперцы понесли существенные потери. После этого солдаты спецсил выдвинулись к зданию командного пункта и взяли его штурмом. Миссия на Префсбелте IV Генерал Мадин, после того как его первоначальная попытка украсть «Тайдириум» потерпела неудачу, а корабль в результате был конфискован имперцами, приказал Веджу Антиллесу отправиться в имперскую Академию на Префсбелте IV и угнать его. Веджу удалось, избегнув обнаружения имперскими сканерами, проникнуть на базу. Сорвав выстрелами крышу ангара, он угнал шаттл и отправился в точку встречи с подкреплениями, которые эскортировали угнанный «Тайдириум» в расположение повстанцев. Триумф повстанцев После освобождения Хана Соло на Татуине Люк Скайуокер, Лея Органа, Чубакка и Лэндо Калриссиан (наряду с дроидами R2-D2 и C-3PO) присоединились к силам Повстанческого Альянса вблизи системы Салласта. Повстанцы собрали весь свой флот для нового удара. Адмирал Джиал Акбар, командующий повстанческим флотом, совместно с генералом Криксом Мадином разработали план боя. Ботанские шпионы сообщили, что Империя уже начала строительство новой космической станции - второй "Звезды Смерти", которая была бы значительно больше и гораздо мощнее первой. Повстанцы решили уничтожить её, отправив в атаку весь флот, прежде чем она будет завершена. Ощущение неотложности усугублялось тем, что на борт станции должен был прибыть сам Император, предоставляя тем самым возможность повстанцам обезглавить Империю одним ударом. thumb|left|Битва при Эндоре"Звезда Смерти" была защищена силовым полем, генератор которого находился на близлежащей лесной луне Эндора. Хан Соло, Чубакка, Лея Органа, Люк Скайуокер, R2-D2 и C-3PO отправились туда, чтобы отключить энергетический щит и дать возможность начать атаку. Однако Люк, прибыв на Эндор, тут же сдался Дарту Вейдеру, своему отцу, в надежде спасти его из когтей Императора и Тёмной стороны Силы. Вейдер взял его на борт незавершенной "Звезды Смерти" и привёл к Императору, который пытался склонить его к Тёмной стороне. Он заставил Люка сразиться с Вейдером, и Люк победил его. Однако вместо того, чтобы добить Вейдера, он отказался от Тёмной стороны, произнеся фразу, решившую исход боя: Палпатин попытался убить его ливнем смертоносных Молний Силы, но Дарт Вейдер, вновь ставший Энакином Скайуокером, бросил его в шахту реактора, убил Императора, но при этом погиб сам. В этот же момент Повстанцы сумели отключить щит, уничтожив весь бункер подрывными зарядами. В результате "Звезда Смерти" была разрушена, но Люк Скайуокер в последний момент успел оттуда сбежать с телом Энакина. Император был мёртв. Имперский флот был разбит, хотя и повстанцы понесли серьёзные потери: до двадцати процентов личного состава и много кораблей. Но, несмотря на эту огромную победу, Галактическая империя окончательно капитулировала лишь через пятнадцать лет. Инцидент на Бакуре Как и в большинстве восстаний, последней битвой гражданская война не закончилась. Всего через день после битвы при Эндоре к Лесной Луне прибыл имперский посыльный корабль-дроид с сообщением от имперского форпоста - планеты Бакура. Бакура была атакована существами неизвестного вида из Неизведанных Регионов. Поскольку Императорский флот были побеждён, имперские войска не могли прийти на помощь планете. В ответ на сигнал бедствия Мон Мотма собрала небольшую группировку повстанческих кораблей, чтобы отправить её на защиту Бакуры. Скайуокера, еще не оправившегося после его боя с Императором, посетил призрак его учителя Оби-Вана Кеноби. Кеноби велел Скайуокеру отправиться на Бакуру. thumb|right|Лея заключает перемирие с имперским губернатором Вилеком НереусомТаким образом, Люк Скайуокер был назначен командующим соединением кораблей из модифицированного авианесущего крейсера "Шквал", пяти кореллианских канонерок, 20 истребителей и "Тысячелетнего cокола". По прибытии они обнаружили, что нападавшие были рептилиями неизвестного вида под названием сси-руук. Сси-руук практиковали отехнивание - процесс, при котором происходила передача жизненных энергий пленных в боевые дроиды, звездолеты или компьютеры. На Бакуре флот повстанцев подписал перемирие с местным имперским губернатором Вилеком Нереусом. Повстанцы и имперцы сражались бок о бок, защищая Бакуру от рептилий-захватчиков. Именно в это время Лею посетил призрак её отца, Энакина Скайуокера, печально известного как Дарт Вейдер. Она только недавно узнала о своем происхождении и не могла забыть, что Дарт Вейдер совершил множество злодеяний, в том числе уничтожил Альдераан. Призрак исчез и никогда больше не являлся Лее снова. thumb|left|Адмирал Ивпиккис, командующий флотом сси-руукНа флагмане сси-рууви "Шривирр" (это слово в их языке означает "Сеятель") адмирал Ивпиккис готовился к битве. Один из его офицеров владел чувствительным к Силе рабом с промытыми мозгами - человеком по имени Дев Сибварра. Дев почувствовал присутствие Люка в Силе и предупредил об этом своих хозяев. Сси-руук намеревались использовать способности Люка направлять Силу, чтобы отехнивать существа, находящиеся на значительном расстоянии. Для этого Дев Сибварра тайно связался с имперским губернатором Нереусом и пообещал ему оставить Бакуру в покое в обмен на выдачу Скайуокера. Нереус сделал это, но заразил Люка смертельно опасными бронхолёгочными паразитами в надежде вызвать эпидемию среди сси-руук. Скайуокер был захвачен рептилоидами и привезён в лабораторию на борту "Шривирра", где они намеревались отехнить его. Однако он вырвался на свободу, избавился от паразитов при помощи Силы и вдвоём с Девом Сибваррой разгромил сси-руук и захватил корабль. Однако Дев Сибварра, первый ученик Люка, был смертельно ранен и вскоре умер на борту "Тысячелетнего сокола". Сси-руук покинули "Шривирр", предпочтя скорее потерять корабль, чем встретиться с рыцарем-джедаем в битве. Но, как только сси-руук были разгромлены, имперский коммандер Птер Танас по приказу Нереуса повернул турболазерные батареи своего флагмана "Господствующий" на корабль Повстанческого Альянса "Шквал", обстрелял и уничтожил его вместе с несколькими повстанческими истребителями. Однако уцелевшие корабли тут же открыли огонь по "Господствующему". Потеряв дефлекторные щиты, он сдался. Тем не менее ячейки бакуранского сопротивления под руководством Эппи Белден свергли своих имперских правителей (это событие впоследствии получило название Бакуранской революции), и губернатор Нереус был убит. Имперский гарнизон планеты сдался Повстанческому Альянсу, и Бакура стала членом формирующегося Альянса свободных планет. Разведывательное управление Новой Республики в дальнейшем упомянуло эти события как "инцидент на Бакуре" и решило, что было бы лучше не доводить до сведения широкой общественности информацию о сси-руук - рекомендация в лучшем случае спорная. "Шривирр" был впоследствии передан повстанцам, которые его отремонтировали и включили в состав своего флота под именем "Сибварра". Он был флагманским кораблём флота, состоявшего из фрегатов "Небулон-Б" и других, более мелких судов, отправленного Альянсом в звёздное скопление сси-руук. По прибытии в скопление они обнаружили, что на сси-руук было совершено нападение неизвестного врага (как выяснилось позднее - Доминации чиссов). Во время нападения на столицу сси-рууви Лвхекк флот Альянса встретился с флотом Ивпиккиса, хотя обе стороны в конце концов не добились ничего. Видя слабость противника, флот отступил к Клак'дору VII и оказал помощь в освобождении этой планеты. С тех пор о сси-руук ничего не было слышно вплоть до юужань-вонгской войны, когда они вновь попытались высадиться на Бакуре.Еретик Силы II: Обездоленные Раздробление Империи Вслед за победой Повстанческого Альянса в битве при Эндоре и смертью Палпатина и Дарта Вейдера во множестве миров, подконтрольных Империи, как только эти новости распространились по всей галактике, вспыхнули бунты и восстания. Даже родина Палпатина - Набу - не смогла избежать борьбы за освобождение. То, что ещё оставалось в руках Империи, быстро начало распадаться на сектора, контролируемые враждующими полевыми командирами. На Корусанте, где миллиарды радовались новообретённой свободе, начались беспорядки в кварталах нелюдей, быстро охватившие всю планету. Бунтовщики нападали на имперские патрули прямо на улицах. Статуи Палпатина были повалены, а государственные символы - осквернены.X-wing: Железный кулак thumb|Восстание на Корусанте было жестоко подавленоВ разгар всех этих празднований и беспорядков имперские власти приказали начать массовые репрессии в отношении подрывных элементов населения экуменополиса. Местным военным силам были даны все полномочия для того, чтобы положить конец бунту и восстановить порядок в системе. Военная реакция была ужасающей. Ценой неисчислимых жертв Империя подавила повстанцев и вернула население под свой контроль. Вслед за этим Великий Визирь Сейт Пестаж принял власть над Корусантом. Однако некоторые члены Имперского правящего совета были против его правления, и впоследствии он был предан директором Имперской разведки Исанн Айсард. Удар по «Затмению» Криминальный лорд Тайбер Занн, охваченный желанием добыть данные о сокровищницах Императора, организова массированное нападение на верфи Куата. Его флот встретился с флотом повстанцев, намеревавшимся совершить рейд в ту же систему. Обе стороны согласились на временное перемирие с целью совместного уничтожения трёх космических станций типа «Кардан». Перемирие длилось недолго: повстанцы напали на силы Занна сразу после того, как Консорциум захватил «Затмение», так как повстанцам было приказано уничтожить его. При помощи полустабильного суперлазерного орудия силы Занна одержали верх. Однако суперлазер вскоре вышел из строя, а в системе Куата появился звёздный суперразрушитель «Аннигилятор» под командованием адмирала Гаарна. Но, несмотря на это, Консорциуму удалось уничтожить «Аннигилятор» и отбить атаку имперцев, как только суперлазер вновь заработал. Консорциум Занна победил, но ценой огромных потерь со всех трёх сторон. Тайбер Занн, получив информацию, которую он искал, покинул «Затмение» и впоследствии использовал богатсва из императорской сокровищницы для распространения влияния Консорциума на всю галактику. Вторая битва при Кашиике Через пять месяцев после битвы при Эндоре имперский офицер, мофф Хиндейн Даркк, заключил с трандошанским лидером Пектом сделку с целью уничтожить всю популяцию вуки на Кашиике. Так как Новая Республика не могла отправить на помощь флот, и без того понёсший при Эндоре серьёзные потери, Хан Соло и Чубакка отправились туда самостоятельно. Прибыв на место, они пытались связаться с Новой Республикой для оказания помощи, но безрезультатно: каналы связи были заглушены. Вуки-изменник Вибакка сообщил им, что генераторы помех находятся в городе Окикути. Войдя в город, они поняли, что это была ловушка: силы Даркка заблокировали городские ворота, отрезав путь к выходу. Им удалось прорубиться через деревья к близлежащей реке и спуститься по ней до присморского города Ченаночана. Там, уничтожив попутно несколько морских фрегатов и угнав имперский шагоход, они встретились с Шораном. Вместе они уничтожили генераторы помех и послали сообщение Альянсу, которое принял Лэндо Калриссиан. Вуки тем временем высадились на орбитальной платформе Аватар на орбите Кашиика, где им удалось убить моффа и трандошан. Там же, на орбите, сражались повстанческий флот под командованием адмирала Акбара и имперский - под командованием гранд-адмирала Пеккати Сина. Благодаря безошибочной тактиеа Акбара флагманский кроабль Сина был уничтожен, и сам гранд-адмирал погиб. Захват Корусанта Новой Республикой В 6 ПБЯ Новая Республика освободила Корусант от имперского господства. Новая Республика осознала важность Корусант как «000» на галактической карте, как центра Галактики. Чтобы управлять Галактикой, было необходимо контролировать её столицу. Новая Республика решила захватить планету для уничтожения Империи и начала захват стратегических миров вблизи Корусанта, включая Борлеяс. Однако Корусант был защищен мощный энергетическим щитом. Прежде, чем атака бы началась, щиты должны упасть. Поэтому Ведж Антиллес и Разбойная эскадрилья были отправлены под прикрытием в Имперский город для саботажа генератора щита. Шестнадцать самых худших преступников Галактики были также освобождены из тюремной колонии на Кесселе и переправлены в Имперский город, так чтобы они могли создать дополнительные проблемы Империи. Правительство впоследствии жалело об этом, так как эти преступники позже воскресили «Чёрное солнце». Эти преступники включали бывшего моффа Флири Ворру и гангстера Зекку Тина. Тем временем Разбойная эскадрилья решила, что если они смогут конденсировать большое количество воды и создать супер шторм, они смогут уничтожить энергетический щит, защищающий Корусант, с помощью ударов молний. Так оперативники Альянса угнали строительного дроида, доставшего их к зданию командования. Там они взяли пульт дистанционного управления одного из орбитальных солнечных зеркал. Плотно сосредоточенный луч света от солнечного зеркала быстро сварил одно из водохранилищ планеты. Это вызвало огромный шторм и вскоре щиты рухнули. С падением щитов силы Новой Республики, возглавляемые адмиралом Акбаром, вошли в систему Корусант. Эта оперативная группа легко подавила имперские силы, поскольку Исанн Айсард оставила только несколько звёздных разрушителей типа «Имперский» для защиты столичного мира. Очень скоро Корусант был в руках Новой Республики. Однако, Айсард не была найдена в Императорском дворце. Хуже того инородное население планеты погибало от искусственного вируса под названием вирус «Крайтос». Вирус был последней попыткой Айсард подорвать авторитет человеческого руководства Новой Республики. После Корусанта Хотя Новая Республика захватила Корусант, Империя не была окончательно побеждена. Многие имперские лидеры стали независимыми военачальниками; даже Айсард сбежала на Тайферру продолжать свою борьбу с Новой Республикой. Война за бакту thumb|230px|Битва при Тайферре, закончившая Войну за бакту На Тайферре, планете, изготовляющей бакту, Айсард поддержала переворот и была избрана главой планеты. Разбойная эскадрильи ушла из флота Новой Республики, после отказа лидеров Республика продолжить воевать с Айсард. Разбойная эскадрильи поставила себе цель захватить Айсард и уничтожить ее звёздный суперразрушитель «Лусанкия», при взлёте которого с Корусанта погибли миллионы существ. Разбойная эскадрильи напала на Тайферру и смогла победить большую часть её сил. Айсард считалась погибшей, когда ее спасательный шаттл был уничтожен. Она срежиссировала этот инцидент для инсценировки смерти. Она провела следующие несколько лет скрываясь и готовясь к новым сражениям.X-wing: Война за бакту Борьба с военачальниками После Войны за бакту имперский военачальник Зиндж сражался против Новой Республики с своей империей во Внешнем Кольце. Зиндж был одним из самых сильных военачальников в истории Империи. Крейсер Мон-Каламари Хана Соло прощупывал границы Империи Зинджа. В попытке уничтожить Зинджа Новая Республика заключила некое подобие союза с Империей. Зсиндж получил орбитальный «Покров ночи», ряд спутников, которые поглощали весь видимый свет. В решающей битве при Датомире победила Новая Республика и Зиндж был убит Ханом Соло. С поражением Зинджа благодарная планета Датомир быстро присоединилась к Новой Республике. Вскоре после этого Лея вышла замуж за Хана Соло. А принц Изольдер, добивавшийся руки Леи и помогавший уничтожить Зинджа, женился на датомирке Тенениэль Дьо и еще вступил в ограниченной союз с Новой Республикой.«Выбор принцессы Леи» thumb|left|200px|Зиндж Хотя его правление длилось всего лишь четыре года, смерть Зинджа имела далеко идущие последствия. Внезапное поражение Зинджа означало, что Новая Республика свободно начала захватывать территории военачальника. Наибольшая единичная угроза для Новой Республики была ликвидирована, но смерть Зинджа также возобновила боевые действия между Империей и Новой Республикой. Что еще хуже, силы Зинджа оставались активными, но нуждались в руководстве. Большая часть его флота отошла ряду независимых военачальников, прежде всего Терадоку, самопровозглашённому Высшему адмиралу Среднего Кольца.X-wing: Пилоты Адумара Сделав первый шаг, адмирал Терен Рогрисс и другие имперские командиры отправились забирать контроль над территориями Зинджа и противостоять силам Новой Республики. Флот под командованием адмирала Акбара столкнулся с флотом Рогрисса, но отступил прямо к третьему флоту, флоту военачальника Терадока. Результатом непрекращающийся сражений между Империей и Новой Республикой стали ужасающие потери флота. «Кринид», «Мятежная мечта» и другие звёздные разрушители были либо уничтожены или вновь захвачены Империей. Новая Республика заняла Куат, но верфи были сильно повреждены и изобиловали имперскими партизанами. Кроме того Новая Республика сразу потеряла основную проектную группу СВК, когда та отправилась в Ядро с наполовину завершённым «Затмением». Также из-за повреждения верфей Куата обе стороны были вынуждены либо захватывать корабли друг друга, либо полагаться на малые, чрезмерно загруженные верфи. Учитывая масштабы боевых действий и возрастающий распад Империи, скорое их восстановление вряд ли скоро было бы возможно. В конце концов Рогрисс и имперские силы начали уступать в борьбе с Новой Республикой, а Терадок и другие военачальники отступили в свои карманные империи. В течение года после поражения Зинджа ситуация в Галактике стала более стабильной, Новая Республика контролировала три четверти известной Галактики. Но готовился следующий большой конфликт и возрождение последнего гранд-адмирала. Кампания Трауна Траун и капитан Гилад Пеллеон]] В 9 ПБЯ, примерно через три года после захвата Корусанта, в Новую Республику стали поступать доклады, что гранд-адмирал командует Имперским флотом. Это был чисс Митт'рау'нуруодо, более известный по коренному имени, Траун. Вернувшись из Неизведанных Регионов, Траун взял контроль над Галактической Империей и начали новую кампанию против Новой Республики.Наследник Империи Для плана Трауна победить Республику были необходимы три вещи — местоположение которых было предоставлено в ходе рейда на библиотечный мир Оброа-скай. Рейд дал Трауну расположение Вейланда, планеты-сокровищницы для Палпатина. Прибыв на Вейланд, Траун был встречен Джоруусом К'баотом, клоном мастера-джедая Джоруса К'баота. Траун убедил К'баота помочь ему, пообещав тёмному джедаю чувствительных к Силе близнецов Скайуокеров, наряду с близнецами Леи, готовящимися вскоре родиться. Первый крупный удар Трауна против Республики был по верфям Слуис-Вана. Используя украденные плазменные буровые установки, скрытые с помощью маскировочных щитов, которые нашли на Вейланде, Траун пытался украсть крупные корабли в доках. Ему помешало своевременное вмешательство Лэндо Калриссиана и Люка Скайуокера. Трауна, однако, планировал эти потери в у Слуис-Вана. Через имперскую разведку он перечислил денежные суммы, инкриминировавшие адмирала Акбара, что привело к отстранению того от командования. Это позволило политическому сопернику мон-каламари, Борску Фей'лия взять под контроль правительство, разделить Сенат и задержать крупномасштабный ответ гранд-адмиралу Трауну. Тем временем командам коммандос-ногри Трауном было приказано захватить Лею Органу Соло. Неудачный рейд на Кашиик привел к захвату одного из ногри, который определил Лею как наследницу Дарта Вейдера, перед которым ногри испытавили почтение. После путешествия на Хоногр, родной мир ногри, она разоблачил попытки Империи сохранить планету экологически загрязнённой, вследствие чего ногри стали поддерживать Новую Республику. Борьба за выживание Правительство раскололось и находилось в тупике, и Люк Скайуокер и Хан Соло возглавили неофициальную миссию для захвата давным-давно пропавшего флота «Катана». В ходе поиска Соло и Калриссиан встретились с бывшим лидером повстанцев Гармом Бел Иблисом. Когда местоположение флота «Катана» было обнаружено, небольшие силы Республики были отправлены, чтобы захватить его. Они столкнулись с имперскими силами, которые уже забрали большинство дредноутов. Однако с помощью Бел Иблиса и Тэлона Каррде, силам Республики удалось уйти, уничтожив звёздный разрушитель «Повелительный». Сражения, однако, выявили источник сил Трауна.Последний приказ На Вейланде Траун нашел множество клонирующих цилиндров Спаарти, взяты с Картао во время Войн клонов. Используя блокирующие Силу исаламири с Миркра, Траун смог создавать новых клонов в считанные дни. Открытие, что Траун использует армию клонов, изменило главный приоритет Республики в войне - найти клонирующую лабораторию Трауна. Однако, Новая Республика не смогла выполнить подобную миссию. продолжающиеся атаки Трауна на миры Республику, такие, как сельскохозяйственная планета Юкио и база на Орд-Пардроне, заняли республиканские флоты. Эти удары увенчались космической битвой за столицу Новой Республики, Корусант. Используя замаскированные астероиды, Траун эффективно организовал осаду города-планеты, таким образом нанося ущерб Новой Республике. Новая Республика организовала план по прекращению осады — захват КГЛ на имперской верфи Билбринджи. Тем временем Люком Скайуокером был проведен поиск источника армии клонов. Он обнаружил помощь в лице Каррде, который организовали Альянс контрабандистов, чтобы помочь отследить источник. Информация пришла не от работы Скайуокера или Каррде, а от знаний, Мары Джейд, бывшей Руки Императора. Когда было обнаружено местонахождение Вейланда, Люк Скайуокер, Хан Соло, Лэндо Калриссиан и Мара Джейд возглавили экспедицию, которая закончилась, разрушения центра клонирования и поражением Джорууса К'баота. Битва при Билбринджи началась плохо для Республики - крейсеры-заградители вытянули силы Республики из гиперпространства. Помощь прибыла с Альянсом контрабандистов, который помог Новой Республики в битве. Силы Республики просто пробили брешь в верфях, когда гранд-адмирал Траун был убит своим телохранителем ногри, Рукхом. Это оказало решающий эффект в битве. Капитан Гилад Пеллеон, заместитель Трауна, понимая, что ему далеко до гения чисса, приказал отступать, как и пять лет назад при Эндоре. Возвращение Айсард thumb|200px|[[Исанн Айсард]] После смерти Трауна Временный совет Новой Республики решил сделать быстрый ход против местных военачальников, чтобы показать, что они не были неуязвимы. Делак Креннель был выбран из-за его убийства Великого Визиря Сейта Пестажа несколькими годами ранее и затем продолжил поддерживать свое правление кровавыми чистками репрессиями против нелюдей. Многим выбор считался спорным, поскольку Креннель после своего прихода к власти был относительно спокоен и не пытался двигаться за пределы своей Сьютрикской гегемонии.X-wing: Месть Айсард Опираясь на помощь клона Исанн Айсард, Креннель помог своему образу, выступая против супероружия, извинившись за уничтожение Альдераана, допуская, что Империя совершала много плохого и предложив убежище людям, которых обидела политика Новой Республики. Как продолжение политики, они обратились к ряду групп беженцев и других бывших имперцев, включая альдераанских беженцев. Они также направили известие Гиладу Пеллеону о привлечении флота Трауна в гегемонию. Однако течение событий изменилось против них после открытия планов станции «Пульсар», супероружия подобного Звезде Смерти. В действительности планы были ложными и были внедрены настоящей Исанн Айсард, которая помогла, преследуя свои цели, силам Новой Республики во главе с Разбойной эскадрильей освободить гегемонию и убить Креннеля. Сама же Айсард погибла от руки Йеллы Вессири, пытаясь под шумок украсть у Республики свой старый флагман, «Лусанкию» с верфей Билбринджи. Имперская гражданская война thumb|Воскрешённый Император ПалпатинВ 10 ПБЯ выжившие императорские военачальники, обнадёженные тем, что гранд-адмирал Траун сумел добиться столь многого за достаточно короткое время, приняли решение организовать Имперский правящий совет для наступления на Галактическое Ядро. Новая Республика не могла сравниться с военной мощью Объединенной империи и после краткой, решительной кампании имперцы в ходе Четвёртой битвы за Корусант отвоевали бывший Имперский Центр.Тёмная империя Захватив Корусант, Правящий Совет решил, что пришло время избрать нового Галактического императора, которому они будут служить в качестве нового Имперского Сената. Губернаторы, моффы и гранд-моффы согласились, но с оговоркой, что им также могли бы быть предоставлены места в качестве представителей миров, которые они контролировали. Совет, однако, отказался, так как это означало в действительности децентрализовать власть и поделиться ею с местными правителями. Вопрос быстро отпал. Имперские военные стремились взять всю полноту власти себе, но между армией и флотом произошёл раскол. Флот настаивал на том, что он в одиночку может выбрать нового Верховного Главнокомандующего. Бюрократы и КОМПОНОП предприняли попытку государственного переворота, заявив, что любое изменение Нового Порядка угрожает самому существованию империи. Имперское Бюро безопасности и Имперская разведка, в свою очередь, начали кампанию убийств друг друга. Адепты Тёмной стороны в одиночку сдерживали эти межфракционные манёвры. Вооружённый конфликт вскоре охватил самые различные имперские фракции на Корусанте. Он опустошил большую часть планеты и закончился только тогда, когда возрождённый Император Палпатин заявил, что он возвратится через несколько месяцев. В то время как большинство рядовых вернулся к верной службе, немногие полевые командиры сделали то же самое. Большинство вместо этого предпочли бежать, чтобы спасти свою жизнь, так как понимали, что Император навряд ли по-доброму относётся к узурпации ими трона. Со своей стороны, Новая Республика вовлекла себя в разжигание межрегиональной вражды, атакуя с помощью захваченных имперских кораблей враждующие стороны. Возвращение старого врага Поражение Трауна не было концом имперского вторжения в космическое пространство Новой Республики. Ободрённые победами Трауна, имперские войска в 10 ПБЯ напали на Корусант, вытеснив Новую Республику из её столицы. Однако распри между различными имперскими фракциями привели к Имперской гражданской войне, в то время как Новая Республика посылала своих солдат на тайные операции. Во время одной из таких операций Люк Скайуокер был захвачен мощным Штормом Силы, которые принёс его в мир Ядра Бисс. Там Скайуокер встретил человека, чьё поражение привело к победе Восстания на Эндоре - воскресшего Императора Палпатина. Возрождение Империи thumb|left|Воскрешённыи Император и его флотоводецСтолкнувшись с воскресшим Императором, Скайуокер решил сделать то, что многие уже пытались сделать в прошлом: уничтожить Тёмную сторону изнутри. Он согласился стать Верховным главнокомандующим Императорского Флота и возглавить новые нападения на Республику. Используя новые виды вооружений, такие, как Опустошители миров и звёздный суперразрушитель типа «Затмение» , империя напала на временную столицу Республики - мир Дак. Скайуокер пытался сорвать имперские военные усилия, используя своё положение Верховного Главнокомандующего, но потерпел неудачу. Вскоре Скайуокер оказался не в состоянии освободить себя от власти Императора. Лишь с помощью своей сестры, Леи Органы Соло, над луной Да Суча V ему это удалось. Близнецы Скайуокеры затем победили Императора, обратив вызванный им Шторм Силы против него самого, уничтожив и его, и его флагман "Затмение". Операция «Рука тени» Хотя Люк Скайуокер вновь служил Новой Республике, в 11 ПБЯ Палпатин переродился в другое клонированное тело. Имперские войска под командованием адепта Тёмной стороны Седрисса вторглись на планету Балморра - стратегически важный для Империи промышленный мир, сочувствовавший Республике. Это сражение привело к патовой ситуации, убедившей губернатора Балморры оказать помощь Новой Республике, но только тайно. Седрисс также захватил планету Оссус, но был отброшен туземцами исанна при помощи Люка Скайуокера и Кама Солусара. Сам Седрисс был убит нети Уудом Бнаром, древовидным джедаем, жившим ещё во времена Экзара Куна.Тёмная империя II В ответ на почти непрерывные атаки Империи Новая Республика разработана план контратаки на императорский тронный мир Бисс. С помощью дроидов X-1 Viper, полученных от губернатора Балморры, силы Новой Республики напали на императорскую цитадель. Сражение на планете началось благоприятно для Республики: дроиды уничтожили почти все имперские позиции. Лишь прибытие ранкоров, мутированных с помощью алхимии ситхов, смогло переломить ход боя. Уцелевшие республиканские силы были быстро эвакуированы с планеты дружественными Республике контрабандистами. thumb|Люк Скайуокер и клон ПалпатинаВ отместку за эту атаку повстанцев Палпатин применил своё новейшее супероружие - Галактическую пушку. Способная стрелять через гиперпространство ракетами, которые были способны уничтожить целую планету, Галактическая пушка была использована Палпатином против планеты Да Суча V. Окончательное поражение Палпатина С новой Галактической пушкой Палпатин был способен заставить многие планеты признать власть Империи. Однако, несмотря на рост его Империи, мощь Палпатина на Тёмной стороне Силы медленно, но верно изнашивала его клонированное тело. Кроме того, генетический материал для создания новых клонированных тел был предательски изменён Императорским гвардейцем по имени Карнор Джакс, который пожелал сам стать императором вместо Палпатина. Столкнувшись с такой ситуацией, Палпатин отправился на Коррибан, чтобы посоветоваться там с духами лордов ситхов, и они посоветовали ему войти в тело новорожденного сына Леи Органы Соло - Энакина Соло. Палпатин привёл свой новый флагман - "Затмение II" - на планету Ондерон, чтобы похитить Энакина. Над Ондероном флагман был захвачен силами Новой Республики. Команда джедаев под предводительством Люка Скайуокера проникла на корабль,чтобы найти Императора, но слишком поздно: Император уже спускался на поверхность планеты. Тем не менее Лэндо Калриссиан и R2-D2 перехватили гиперпространственное управление флагмана и ввели координаты Галактической пушки вблизи Бисса. Когда "Затмениe II" вышел из гиперпространства, два супероружия столкнулись, и последняя ракета Галактической пушки упала на Бисс под действием собственной тяжести, что привело к уничтожению планеты. thumb|left|Палпатин пытается войти в тело Энакина СолоТем временем на поверхности Ондерона Палпатин сражался с Леей Органой Соло за её сына Энакина. Прибытие Люка Скайуокера с двумя другими джедаями, Райфом Исанной и Эмпатоджайосом Брендом, облегчило участь Леи, но Палпатин по-прежнему был лучше джедаев. Он смертельно ранил Исанну и Бренда. Однако Палпатин не был побежден Люком или Леей: Хан Соло выстрелил ему в спину. Тем не менее это было для Палпатина ещё не концом. Когда последнее клонированное тело умерло, его дух улетел в сторону тела Энакина Соло. Но смертельно раненный Эмпатоджайос заслонил Энакина собой. Как только Бренд стал един с Силой, он увлёк дух Палпатина в глубины Силы вместе со своим. Палпатин, лидер империи, Темный лорд ситхов, бич галактики, был наконец-то мёртв. После Палпатина После смерти Палпатина военачальники и высшие имперские офицеры вновь начали сражаться друг с другом. Чтобы сохранить Империю целостной, был создан Имперский Внутренний Правящий Совет, но это не принесло никакой пользы. Более того, предательство, интриги и месть ввергли Империю в непрерывную гражданскую войну вплоть до 12 ПБЯ. Месть Гвардии и Кровавый совет thumb|Карнор ДжаксПосле разрушения Бисса и окончательной смерти Палпатина для поддержания Империи в целостности был сформирован временный правящий совет. Один из Императорских гвардейцев, Карнор Джакс, использовавший средства Совета для подкупа врачей с целью порчи генетического материала Палпатина, провозгласил себя правителем Империи и главой Совета. Для укрепления своего правления он приказал штурмовикам убить всех оставшихся членов Королевской гвардии. Но одному из них - Киру Каносу - удалось бежать. Чтобы найти его, Джакс использовал все свои силы и ресурсы и в конце концов обнаружил его на планете Йинчорр. Во время последовавшей за этим дуэли Канос убил Джакса и снял с его головы гвардейский шлем, сказав, что он недостоин носить его.Алая Империя После битвы Канос вновь был вовлечён в события, связанные с попытками "Чёрного солнца" саботировать деятельность Совета. Член Совета Ксандель Карривус решил распустить Совет, провозгласить себя Императором и править единолично. Барон д'Аста, проимперский бизнес-лидер, атаковал штаб-квартиру Совета на Орд Кантрелле, вынудив самозваного императора просить о мире. Он был вскоре убит Каносом. После того, как Канос ликвидировал Совет, военачальники превратили ряд планет Ядра в свои личные вотчины. Однако Новая Республика предпочла оставить эти укреплённые миры в покое, полагая, что из-за отсутствия торговли они всё равно рано или поздно сдадутся.Алая Империя II: Кровавый совет Появление Даалы В 11 ПБЯ благодаря Хану Соло и Кипу Дюррону был обнаружен небольшой флот из четырёх звёздных разрушителей типа «Имперский» под командованием адмирала Натаси Даалы в Скоплении Мау, где на специальной базе она контролировала создание различных видов супероружия. Узнав о событиях последнего десятилетия, Даала начала собственную партизанскую войну, чтобы свергнуть Новую Республику, напав на Дантуин и родину мон-каламари планету Дак.Рыцари Силы thumb|left|200px|[[Натаси Даала в 11 ПБЯ]] У Дака имперцы поймали врасплох оборону Мон-Каламари. TIE Бомбардировщики были направлены на бомбардировку планеты. Однако жители планеты нанесли ответный удар, когда адмирал Акбар возглавил руководство, что привело к уничтожению одного из звёздных разрушителей Даалы, «Мантикору». Даала, разгневанная гибелью корабля, была вынуждена отступить из системы с приходом подкреплений Новой Республики. Она также попыталась направить звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский I» на поверхность Корусанта, но плану помешали Дюррон и бывшее супероружие Даалы, Сокрушитель солнц. В конечном счете, база «Мау», прототип «Звезды Смерти» и Сокрушитель солнц были уничтожены в битве при базе «Мау», и Даалу стали считать мёртвой. Воссоединение Тем временем после смерти Карнора Джакса, Империя вновь окунулась в гражданскую войну. Военачальники создавали собственные мини-империи и боролись между собой за контроль над тем, что осталось. Ситуация была еще хуже, чем после Эндора, каждый командующий тратил впустую драгоценные ресурсы для продвижения своих индивидуальных позиций, не обращая практически никакого внимания на Новую Республику. thumb|280px|Имперское Воссоединение Лишь один человек выступал против междоусобиц; выжившая адмирал Даала и Вице-Адмирал Гилад Пеллеон попросили всех имперских военачальников встретиться на маяке Тссос. Однако, они ни о чём не смогли договориться, поэтому она и Пеллеон казнили их, и Даала провозгласила себя Верховной главнокомандующей Империи. После смерти военачальников Даала приняла командование их силами, объединив все флоты, куда даже входил один звёздный суперразрушитель, «Молот рыцарей», взятый у теперь уже мертвого генерала Сандера Делвардаса. Кроме того, Даала начала социальные реформы в имперских вооружённых силах, окончив десятилетия притеснения женщин и нелюдей. Битва за Праксеум джедаев Чтобы победить Новую Республику адмирал Даала решила атаковать Праксеум джедаев на Явине-4 для того чтобы раз и навсегда избавиться от джедаев. До битвы Кип Дюррон и Дорск 81 прибыли в Праксеум, чтобы предупредить о нападении флота Даалы. Они едва успели предупредить их, как Пеллеон прибыл с флотом из 17 звёздных разрушителей типа «Имперский» с приказом уничтожить Праксеум. Даала прибыла спустя несколько часов после авангарда на своем суперразрушителе. Несмотря на то, что Люк Скайуокер не мог принять участие в битве, рыцари-джедаи мужественно защищались против крупных вражеских сил. Кип, Дорск 81, Кам Солусар, Тионна Солусар и многие другие ученики-джедаи отдельно сражались с имперскими войсками. Однако, они вскоре поняли, что не могут продержаться против огромных сил. Собравшись у последнего рубежа обороны в Великом храме, Дорск 81 предложил своим товарищам, соединить их способности Силы, как они сделали, чтобы противостоять призраку Тёмного лорда Экзару Куну. А рыцарь-джедай Каллиста Минг взорвала заряд на «Молоте рыцарей», уничтожив несколько критических систем. thumb|left|200px|Нападение на Явин-4 Распорядившись о немедленной массовой эвакуации, Даала бросилась к командной спасательной капсуле, где она столкнулась с Каллистой, держащей световой меч. Несмотря на ее никуда не годные интенсивные упражнения для восстановления ее способностей Силы, растущий гнев Каллисты позволил ей снова почувствовать Силу. Однако, это была темная сторона. Она могла бы использовать ее вновь обретенные способности, хотя она любила Скайуокера и обещала ему никогда не падать на тёмную сторону. Ее надежды остановить Даалу потерпели неудачу. Имперцы оказались недееспособными остановить взрыв и сбежали с гибнущего «Молота рыцарей». Новая Республика отбросила Имперский флот. После этого Даала дала вице-адмиралу Гиладу Пеллеону чин полного адмирала и сделал его Верховным главнокомандующим Империей. Продолжение войны thumb|Вторая битва при Оринде После кампании Даалы Галактическая Империя стала Осколком Империи под управлением адмирала Гилада Пеллеона. Он переместил большую часть имперских сил из Ядра и во Внешнее и Среднее Кольца. Всего лишь через шесть месяцев после отставки Даалы, Пеллеон, теперь командующий с мостика «Жнеца», решился на кампанию ради покорения планеты Оринда в Среднем Кольце. Новая Республика ответила, отправив флот под командованием генерала Веджа Антиллеса и «Лусанкию», но это оказалось слишком поздно. Хотя за месяц боевых действий удалось отбросить Пеллеона назад, кампания закончилась относительным успехом для Империи.Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история Новая Республика потерпела поражение в битве при Оринде, где был уничтожен флотский авианосец «Стойкость» с большинством его истребителей на борту. Вскоре после этого вторая имперская победа произошла в битве при Гравлекс-Меде, где имперские силы успешно вернули утерянный, символически важный звёздный разрушитель «Химера». После этого стороны перешли в позиционную борьбу, так как обе стороны укрепили свои приобретения. Когда была вновь открыта планета Адумар, Империя, осведомлённая о том, что этот мир являться весьма неплохим производителем боеприпасов, послал на неё адмирала Рогрисса и пилотов 181-ой во главе с Турром Фенниром, которые должны были склонить Адумар к переходу на сторону Осколка. Однако, планета присоединилась к республиканцам, а Терен Рогрисс предал Империю. Последующая попытка Пеллеона завоевать мир оказалась неудачной. Когда в 13 ПБЯ флот Новой Республики захватил сектор Антимеридиан, Пеллеон немедленно выдвинулся в его сторону, чтобы остановить продвижение республиканцев. Этот шаг оказался успешным, но в ходе финального столкновения у Целанона Пеллеон потерял «Жнеца». Эта жертва была принесена с целью не пропустить врагов в самое сердце Осколка Империи. Вскоре вся судьба Осколка Империи должна была измениться, когда началась кампания Возрождённой Империи. Удар по Академии джедаев В 12 ПБЯ агент Новой Республики Кайл Катарн и его напарница Джен Орс перехватили имперскую передачу с планеты Кеджим и отправились на разведку. На планете они обнаружили артусские кристаллы, повышающие чувствительность к Силе. Эти кристаллы добывались военнопленными на планете Артус-Прайм. Прибыв туда, Кайл Катарн освободил узников, но Джен Орс была захвачена джедаем-отступником Десанном, принадлежавшем к расе чистори. Катарн вернулся в Долину джедаев на Руусане и восстановил чувствительность к Силе, связь с которой он за год до того оборвал, опасаясь Тёмной стороны. На Беспине он сражался с ученицей Десанна Тавион Аксмис. Он победил её и узнал, что Джен жива и находится в плену на базе Каирн в астероидном поясе Ленико.Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast thumb|left|Смерть ДесаннаНаходясь там, он обнаружил, что Осколок Империи намеревался атаковать Явин-4. Нападение планировалось с флагмана Возрождённой империи «Несущий Рок», который должен был сбросить сотни десантных кораблей на Луну джунглей. Каждый из этих кораблей содержал войска и AT-ST. Тем не менее, нападение превратилось в настоящую катастрофу. Кайл Катарн сумел проникнуть на корабль, прежде чем он вышел с базы. Во время перехода через гиперпространство он сразился с адмиралом Галаком Файаром, который был облачён в уникальный бронированный костюм, и убил его. Выйдя из гиперпространства, он спас Джен Орс и оповестил Разбойную эскадрилью о местонахождении судна. Отключив щиты, он позволил элитной эскадрилье истребителей уничтожить корабль, в том числе многие из готовых к высадке, но не успевших десантироваться кораблей. Это резко сократить силы вторжения Возрождённой Империи. Тех, кто уже высадился на Луну джунглей, встретили предупреждённые и готовые к бою джедаи. Покинув «Несущий Рок», Кайл наконец-то догнал Десанна в сердце Великого Храма. После ожесточённой дуэли он наконец-то восторжествовал, убив Десанна. Планы имперского прокуратора юстиции лорда Хетрира и его когорты были сорваны. Но даже после гибели его двух основных подручных Хетрир не был готов отказаться от своей мечты; он просто решил прибегнуть к более решительным и радикальным мерам. Могущество Вару Потерпев неудачу, лорд Хетрир решил похитить детей Хана и Леи Органы Соло. Хан и Люк Скайуокер были на станции Црсей, расследуя сообщения о странных событиях, происходящих там. После того, как дети Соло были похищены, Лея и Чубакка оказались в состоянии выследить Хетрира через Силу. Они обнаружили кластер из двадцати четырех спящих судов, в одном из которых находилась джедай-целитель Риллао, бывшая жена Хетрира. Она, наряду со многими другими фирреррео, была заточена им на корабле пять лет назад в качестве знака верности императору и неоднократно подвергалась пыткам в устройстве, похожем на сеть. Присоединившись к Лее и Чубакке, Риллао привела их к Индексеру, посреднику-работорговцу с планеты Халцедон. Тот ответил им, что дети не были проданы в рабство на Халцедоне, но сделка могла быть совершена тайно на станции Азилум – конкуренте Халцедона.Хрустальная звезда Риллао рассказала Лее, что Хетрир украл их сына Тигриса, надеясь, что он добьется успеха при нём. Осознав, что Тигрис не имеет никаких способностей к Силе, Хетрир даже не открыл ему, кто его родители, но держал при себе в качестве личного слуги. В это время на станции Црсей Хан Соло и Люк Скайуокер расследовали сообщение о потерянных джедаях, переданное иллюзионисткой Ксаверри, бывшей знакомой Соло. Ксаверри, жившая на станции в течение ряда лет, была глубоко обеспокоена "целительскими способностями" Вару – странного существа из какой-то перпендикулярной Вселенной - и хотела, чтобы их исследовали. В первый же день Хан стал свидетелем того, как Вару убил больного иторианского ребёнка. Люку, однако, казалось, что ребёнка попросту доставили слишком поздно. Не доверяя Хану и Ксаверри, он сам отправился к Вару, утверждая, что ему нужны помощь и исцеление. Станция «Црсей» thumb|Вару (рядом - С3-РО)Прибыв на искусственную планету Хетрира, Лея, Чубакка и Риллао спасли Джейсена, Джайну и других детей. Однако они прибыли слишком поздно, чтобы спасти Энакина: Хетрир уже отбыл на станцию «Црсей», намереваясь принести его в жертву Вару - ему требовалось существо, чувствительное к Силе. На станции «Црсей» Лея и её спутники встретились с Люком, Ханом и Ксаверри в храме Вару. В ходе торжественной церемонии, в окружении всех своих сторонников, лорд Хетрир возложил Энакина на алтарь Вару. Вошедшая Риллао рассказала своему сыну правду о его отце, и Тигрис, понимая, что у Энакина не было выбора, оттащил его от алтаря, предотвратив жертву. Люк нырнул в алтарь вместо Энакина, заставляя Хана и Лею последовать за ним. Хетрир, понимая, что Люк в любом случае будет лучшей жертвой, чем Энакин, считал, что его планы наконец начинают приносить плоды. Риллао, однако, бросилась в яростную атаку на Хетрира. Внутри золотого ихора Вару Хан и Лея смогли вытянуть Люка назад, ориентируясь на крики детей Соло. В ярости из-за упущенной возможности и невыполнение Хетриром условий договора, Вару втянул внутрь самого Хетрира. С помощью его Силы Вару вернулся в своё родное измерение, предположительно, убив Хетрира. Мечта Хетрира о возрождённой Империи так никогда и не была реализована. Остаток Империи сократился до ничтожного количества секторов во Внешнем Кольце. Тем не менее Бастионские соглашения, положившие конец долгой Галактической гражданской войне, были подписаны только через пять лет. Кризис Последователей Рагноса thumb|left|Тавион со скипетром Марки Рагноса (справа - Рош Пенин)Со смертью Файяра, Десанна и Хетрира «Возрождённая империя», казалось, рухнула. Но многие члены этой организации остались в живых, и прежде всего её молодёжное крыло - «Имперская молодёжь». Ученице Десанна, а впоследствии члену «Имперской молодёжи» Тавион Аксмис удалось выкрасть из частной коллекции на Комменоре древний артефакт - скипетр Марки Рагноса, способный поглощать энергию Силы и хранить её в себе. С его помощью она превращала обычных существ в чувствительных к Силе, объединив, таким образом, вокруг себя и своей ученицы Алоры значительное число последователей. Рядовые последователи культа заявляли о себе массовыми терактами (Бакура, Кореллия, Таанаб), но истинной целью было накопление в скипетре Силы, достаточной для того, чтобы воскресить Марку Рагноса. Для этого Алора выкрала из Академии джедаев записи Люка Скайуокера о местах, где он чувствовал наиболее тесную связь с Силой. Чаще всего это были места, где длительное время жили джедаи или ситхи (Явин-4, Корусант, Бисс и др.). Справедливо полагая, что в таких местах должна присутствовать мощная аура Силы, Тавион с Алорой отправлялись туда и выкачивали с помощью скипетра её энергию. Культ привлёк внимание Нового ордена джедаев. Мастер-джедай Кайл Катарн и его ученики - Джейден Корр и Рош Пенин - расследовали деятельность культа. Во время битвы при Коррибане Джейдену удалось выследить Тавион в гробнице Марки Рагноса, когда она уже собиралась осуществить свой план. Но вместо ожидаемого воскрешения ей удалось лишь вызвать призрак Силы древнего лорда ситхов. Марка Рагнос овладел её телом, но оно не смогло долго сопротивляться искажениям Тёмной стороны Силы. На последовавшей за этим дуэли Тавион была убита, а скипетр - уничтожен. Уцелевшие последователи культа, утратив после уничтожения скипетра всякую связь с Силой, разбежались. Заключительные кампании Период после краха движения Возрождённой Империи был отмечен относительным миром между воюющими сторонами Галактической гражданской войны. В то время как Адмирал Пеллеон полностью взял под свой контроль Осколок Империи, Новая Республика столкнулась с рядом новых угроз. Поскольку Новая Республика стремилась расширить свои дипломатические и экономические отношения, он в 16 ПБЯ пошла на переговоры с Дасханской лигой, представлявшая скопление Курнахт, которое местные йеветы захватили его у Империи в 4 ПБЯ. В ходе встреч, наместник Найл Спаар манипулировал политикой Новой Республики, чтобы посеять внутренний хаос, хотя йеветы начали большую чистку других рас в скоплении. Когда подтверждение достигло Корусанта, Глава государства Лея Органа-Соло расширила свои исполнительные полномочия, чтобы направлять силы Новой Республики в скопление. Война в скоплении Курнахт началась с развертывания пятого флота Сил обороны Новой Республики, полностью состоящего из судов Нового класса. Несмотря на домашнее преимущество йевет, уникальные корабли и готовность использовать гражданских лиц в качестве живых щитов, Новая Республика победил йеветский флот, опираясь на помощь группы имперского военного персонала, находящего в заложниках у йевет. По завершении битвы при Н'зоте майор Сил Сораннан командовал имперскими кораблями, захваченными его людьми, и отправился в Ядро, чтобы присоединиться к Осколку Империи. Вслед за Кризисом Чёрного флота, пара тёмных джедаев, Куэллер и Бракисс, устроили Алманианское восстание, используя дроидов-бомб, чтобы убить все население планеты в попытке захватить контроль над Новой Республикой. Подобно йеветам перед ними тёмные джедаи оказали давление на разваливающееся политические состояние Новой Республики, используя Органу Соло как клин, чтобы разделить государство. Хотя их заговор был сорван усилиями джедаев и Сил обороны Новой Республики, он преуспел в отстранении Леи от власти, которая ушла в отставку со своего поста несмотря на провалившийся её второй вотум недоверия.Новое восстание После кризиса Чёрного флота на сторону Империи Пеллеона перешли несколько звёздных разрушителей, в частности, экспериментальный звездолёт «EX-F» В 17 ПБЯ Совет моффов поверил в неизбежное вторжение республиканцев и решил действовать первыми, не смотря на несогласие Пеллеона. Скоординировав свои действия с владениями Даалы, расположенными в Ядре, Осколок двинулся в наступление, но потерпел серию поражений, когда Республика бросила против Пеллеона третий и пятый флоты, во главе с Акбаром, командующего с мостика недавно захваченного у Дроммеля суперразрушителя «Страж». В ходе решающей битвы при Анкс-Миноре, где Пеллеон располагал множеством кораблей, в том числе двумя суперразрушителями «Мегадором» и «Доминионом», Осколок потерпел поражение, «EX-F» был уничтожен вместе с семью имперскими звёздными разрушителями. А Даалу сокрушил в битве при Колумусе четвёртый флот Бел Иблиса. Кампания сократила территории Осколка до восьми секторов, расположенных на самом краю Внешнего Кольца. Кризис Каамасского документа thumb|Дисра, Тиерс и лже-Траун В 19 ПБЯ Гилад Пеллеон, обдумав все «за» и «против», решил заключить мир с Новой Республикой. Однако, не все в Осколке хотели мира, они жаждали реванша. Мофф сектора Браксант Вилим Дисра, бывший Императорский гвардеец Гродин Тиерс гранд-адмирал Траун, правда поддельный, чью роль исполнял Флим. Дисра занимался необходимыми приготовлениями и обеспечивал политическую поддержку заговору, Тирс занимался военными вопросами, а Флиму отводилась ключевая роль — выступить в качестве гранд-адмирала Трауна. Это трио спровоцировало Кризис Каамасского документа, из-за которого Республика начала разваливаться. Каамасский документ был имперским файлом, содержавший имена ботанских агентов, которые участвовали в имперской орбитальной бомбардировке Каамаса, полностью разрушавшего планету.Призрак прошлого Гродин Тиерс создал изменённые копии документа, в которые внёс имена непричастных к бомбардировке лидеров ботанских кланов, и позаботился о том, чтобы фальшивые копии были доставлены в имперские архивы и военные библиотеки. Одну из таких копий обнаружили на Вейланде. Разразился страшный политический скандал. Поэтому Новой Республике было необходимо найти оригинальный документ. Новая Республика запросила помощи контрабандиста Бустера Террика для рейда на Малйю Ягу. Судно Террика, звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский» «Искатель приключений», был расположен в системе Мрисст. Бел Иблис, совместно с двумястами персонала Новой Республики частично отремонтировал судно и дополнил экипаж, взял под контроль судно, оставляя Террику кресло капитана. Небольшая оперативная группа крупных кораблей Новой Республики, возглавляемая «Предвестником» под командованием капитана Тре-на, также собралась в системе Мрисст. Разбойная эскадрилья, под командованием Веджа Антиллеса, была также частью этой группы. План Бел Иблиса был в том, что «Искатель приключений» должен был изображать имперский корабль, преследуемый республиканцами. Оперативная группа, возглавляемая «Предвестником», выпрыгнула бы из гиперпространства вскоре после, заняв периметр обороны базы. Хотя имперцы были отвлечены, команда «ледорубов» направилась на орбитальную станцию Убиктората, наивысшего уровня командования внутри Имперской разведки, для загрузки Каамасского документа. Если бы обман раскрыли, то «Искатель» пытался бы удержать имперские силы, достаточно долго, чтобы препроводить копию документа к силам Новой Республики в периметр и капитулировать. Тем временем воскресший «гранд-адмирал Траун» направил три звёздных разрушителя типа «Имперский» в систему Бот. Главным кораблем был «Тиранический» под командованием куати капитана Налгола. «Уничтожитель» под командованием капитана Трацена и «Железная рука» под командованием капитана Аргоны были также развернуты, наряду с несколькими небольшими разведывательными кораблями в гражданской маскировке. Все три звёздных разрушителя, скрытые устройством невидимости, были назначены пришвартоваться близ кометы и находиться в засаде. А над Ботавуи находились силы сторонников и противников ботанов, готовые в любой миг напасть друг на друга. Когда бы имперские диверсанты вызвали сбой в планетарных щитах и спровоцировали бы битву, разрушители были бы готовы уничтожить оба флота и опустошить поверхность Ботавуи. Следует отметить, что рейд на Малую Ягу и миссия Тэлона Каррде в сектор Катол не были единственными попытками Новой Республики получить копию документа. Хан Соло и Лэндо Калриссиан вернулись из тайной миссии на столичный имперский мир, Бастион. Без ведома Бел Иблиса, «ледоруб» Закариж Гент был на борту базы Малой Яги во время битвы, проникнув на нее с помощью адмирала Пеллеон после секретных мирных переговоров Пеллеона с Элегосом А'Кла и Леей Органой Соло, и мог погибнуть, если бы Бел Иблиса ждал успех. Однако, это были изменённые копии, бесполезные для Новой Республики. Вскоре в систему Бот, чтобы угрожать или защищать ботанов прибыло свыше пятьдесяти шести кораблей. Это число быстро увеличивалось: время финальной битвы, объединённые про - и антиботанские силы имели около двухсот крупных кораблей. Новая Республика имела в системе только символические силы, чтобы отделять два флота друг от друга. Им помогали горстка нейтральных судов, включая транспорт с Пакрик-Минора под командованием Кариба Девиста. (Девист был клоном имперского военного героя Сунтира Фела и бывшим членом имперской законсервированной ячейки, но недавно перешел на сторону Новой Республики). Крупные силы Новой Республики, под командованием генерала Гарма Бел Иблиса, предположительно были рядом у Котлиса, но они в действительности находились в системе Мрисст, готовясь к рейду на Малой Яге. Новая Республика подозревала, что Осколок Империи манипулировал этой напряженностью. Правильно предполагая, что имперцы намерены саботировать щиты Ботавуи, чтобы позволить антиботанским силам разбомбить планету, генерал Гарм Бел Иблис послал Веджа Антиллеса и Коррана Хорна под прикрытием расследовать и предупредить возможный имперский саботаж. В городе Древ'старне к ним присоединилась Моранда Савич, агент контрабандиста Тэлона Каррде на аналогичной миссии. Команде Наветта — ему самому, Клифу, Пенсину и Хорвику — пришлось ускорить свою деятельность. Что привело к постоянным изменениям в расписаниях атаки, которые Наветт направлял капитану Налголу через замаскированные корабли поддержки. Однако, Антиллес и Хорн были вызваны, чтобы присоединиться к рейду на Малой Яге, а Савич не могла связаться с ботанским властями из-за ее уголовного статуса. В конце концов из-за Савич щиты были выведены из строя раньше, и тогда началась битва между сторонниками и противниками ботанов, однако, когда благодаря Лее Органе Соло были обнаружены звёздные разрушители, республиканцы единым строем напали на имперцев, заставив тех отступить. А при Малой Яге всё пошло не так, как задумывалось. Обман Бел Иблиса был раскрыт, что заставило поверить республиканцев, что им противостоит действительно Траун. Однако, Пеллеон, которому помогали мистрил Шада Д'укал, контрабандист Тэлон Каррде и, косвенно, Жорж Кар'дас, успешно раскрыл заговор, и Дисра и Флим предстали перед судом, а Тиерс, клон с матрицой разума Трауна, был убит Шадой. Тем временем Мара Джейд и Люк Скайуокер отправились на таинственную планету Нирауан, где в крепости встретились с бывшими подчиненными Трауна, в том числе Воссом Парком и Сунтиром Фелом, ждущих возвращения Трауна. Парк был готов передать огромные ресурсы Империи Руки лже-Трауну, но ему помешали Скайуокер и Джейд, которые также обнаружили клонирующий цилиндр Спаарти с неготовым пока клоном Трауна. Пока они сражались против двух часовых дроидов, вся комната наполнилась водой, но они смогли убежать, заставив клонирующий цилиндр Трауна взорваться. После бегства Люк обнаружил, что R2-D2 также удалось скачать неизменную копию Каамасского документа. Что позволило привлечь к суду виновных за военные преступления. Бастионские соглашения Договор Пеллеона-Гаврисома был мирным договором, подписанным Верховным главнокомандующим Осколка Империи, адмиралом флота Гиладом Пеллеоном и исполняющим обязанности Главы государства Новой Республики, Понком Гаврисомом, в 19 ПБЯ, ознаменовавшим официальное окончание Галактической гражданской войны. Договор не излагал капитуляцию любого рода Осколка Империи; он вместо этого выдвинул условия, которые оставили то, что осталось нетронутой Галактической Империей, но с прекращением боевых действий между двумя враждующими сторонами. Он дополнительно открыл Осколок для торговли с Новой Республикой и выдвигал ограничения на контрабанду для обоих правительств. Кроме того, системам в любой государстве позволяли выбирать их сторону, удовлетворив лояльные к Империи системы в пространстве Новой Республики. Галактическая гражданская война была окончательно завершена. Наследие Галактической гражданской войны Повстанцы вскоре после битвы при Эндоре сформировали Новую Республику, которая в конечном итоге охватывала большую часть Галактики. Она включала новый Сенат и более сильного главу исполнительной власти, первым из которых была Мон Мотма. Однако это препятствовало страху диктатуры и коррупции, доказав, что Галактической гражданской войне не удалось полностью в своем стремлении восстановить Старую Республику, но удалось в других областях, таких как содействие демократии и восстановление надежды. Новая Республика прекратила свое существование с вторжением юужань-вонгов, когда та была реорганизована в Галактическую Федерацию Свободных Альянсов, завершившей таким образом, первоначальные цели Альянса повстанцев, и включавшей в себя Осколок Империи.Еретик Силы I: Обломки Более негативное наследие было выявлено во время Второй галактической гражданской войны, с созданием Гвардии Галактического Альянса, тайной полиции, направленной на шпионаж возможных кореллианских подрывных элементов. Её жестокие методы и бескомпромиссные взгляды сделал сравнение в некоторых отношениях с Штурмовым корпусом прошлых десятилетий.Кровные узы Ущерб, нанесенный Галактической гражданской войной, наряду с дальнейшим опустошительным воздействием Юужань-вонгской войны, также вдохновил Лорда ситхов Дарта Крайта планировать возможный рост новой Империи ситхов, с собой как Императором. Крайт считал, что это помешает дальнейшей дестабилизации Галактики подобно той, которую он испытывал в то время.Звёздные войны. Наследие 1: Излом, часть 1 Политика гражданской войны , Лея Органа и Люк Скайуокер три важнейшие фигуры Альянса.]] Много различных рас и планет поддерживали Альянс повстанцев с целью свержения императора, в том числе мон-каламари и Бейл Органа на своей планете Альдераан. Хотя на ранних стадиях повстанцы использовали своё положение в Имперском Сенате, чтобы получать влияние и пользоваться дипломатическим иммунитетом, но Сенат был распущен в 0 ДБЯ, и многие сенаторы Восстания были обнаружены. Мон Мотма, лидер Альянса повстанцев, едва избежала захвата Имперским бюро безопасности, безжалостной тайной полиции Империи. К сожалению, планеты могли лишь изредка поддерживать Восстание открыто, за исключением небольших (обычно необитаемых, за исключением секретных баз повстанцев) планет за пределами пространства Империи. Товары, производимые тайно, либо на заводах, построенных вдали от своих обычных районов или с помощью бюрократических уловок шли на помощь Восстанию, хотя и пиратство являлось распространённым средством финансирования Альянса. Во время Эндора и далее, когда Восстание обладало достаточной поддержкой, чтобы бросить вызов Имперскому флоту, множество планет открыто заявили о поддержки Альянса, не опасаясь разрушения с орбиты или карательных рейдов безжалостных штурмовиков. Империя продолжала подавлять гражданские свободы в этот период, используя конфликт в качестве оправдания. По предложению Таркина, Император одобрил Доктрину Таркина, в котором говорится о том, что Империя будет использовать страх силы, чтобы контролировать инакомыслие. Это привело к строительству первой Звезды Смерти. Целью её использования против Альдераана была демонстрация императорской власти. Император также начал подпадать под влияние того, что стало известно как его ближайшее окружение. Эти люди, в том числе хитрый Сейт Пестаж, в конце концов взяли под свой контроль операции Империи. Несмотря на свою достаточную власть, Палпатин позволил бюрократии расти под влиянием чрезвычайно большого числа коррумпированных людей. Межрасовая политика Предубеждение в отношении инородных рас было всеобщим среди людей - расы, доминировавшей в Галактической империи. Внутренний Совет принял закон о Высокой человеческой культуре, который отказывал нелюдям в праве вступления в официальные имперские организации, такие, как правительство или вооружённые силы. Они также часто становились целью политики отторжения, возможно, из-за клейма, лёгшего на инородные расы из-за их роли в образовании Конфедерации независимых систем, приведшем впоследствии к Войнам Клонов. Во время этих войн на Корусанте и других планетах, населённых в основном людьми, возник ряд прочеловеческих организаций, таких, как Комиссия по защите Республики и входящая в её состав МГруппа. Другие расы были порабощены из-за их силы или их талантов. Примеры таких рас могут служить мон-каламари, порабощённые за их искусство в кораблестроении, и вуки с Кашиика, которых использовали как рабочую силу для различных имперских проектов, в том числе Звезды Смерти и базы «Мау». Некоторые разумные расы были практически истреблены Империей (как ни печально, Империя иногда применяла Экологический закон, разрешающий ликвидацию опасных рас, для оправдания военных операций против разумных существ). thumb|left|Многие нелюди сражались в рядах Альянса за восстановление Республики Дискриминация нелюдей побудила многих из них вступить в Альянс за восстановление Республики. Многие из сильнейших сторонников Восстания принадлежали к инородным расам, которые были порабощены Империей, в том числе уже упоминавшиеся мон-каламари, вуки и суллустанцы. Два величайших героя Повстанческого альянса - адмирал Акбар и Чубакка - сбежали из рабства. Впрочем, в начале Повстанческий Альянс состоял в основном из людей, и командиры, возглавлявшие повстанцев в боях против Империи, также почти всегда были людьми. После того, как Повстанческий альянс был преобразован в Новую Республику, всё больше и больше рас становилось её союзниками. Однако между людьми и чужеродными им видами нередко возникали трения. Нелюди были разочарованы тем, что люди (в частности, Мон Мотма или Лея Органа-Соло) в Новой Республике занимали большинство высших государственных должностей. Многие стали подозревать, что Новая Республика практиковала собственную форму «Высокой человеческой культуры», так как ещё помнили предубеждения Империи. Исанн Айсард и военачальник Зиндж пытались использовать эти противоречия. Исанн Айсард применила вирус «Крайтос» - биологическое оружие, вызывавшее смертельное заболевание у многих инородных видов, кроме иммунных к нему людей и ботанов - чтобы вызвать раскол в Новой Республике.X-wing: Капкан «Крайтос» Зиндж запустил проект «Надгробие», план по промыванию мозгов, целью которого было вызвать недоверие Новой Республики к некоторым лояльным к ней инородным расам, в том числе тви'лекам, готалам и суллустанцам. Тем не менее оба плана были сорваны, прежде чем они достигли желаемого эффекта. В конце Галактической Гражданской Войны была сформирована военизированная группа нелюдей под названием «Альянс за разнообразие», целью которой был тотальный геноцид всех людей в галактике. Хотя они официально позиционировали себя как движение в защиту прав инородных рас, расследование Нового Ордена Джедаев в 24 ПБЯ установило, что это не так. Впоследствии Альянс был распущен Новой Республикой.Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Альянс за разнообразие Когда Галактическая гражданская война перешла в свою заключительную стадию, многие межвидовые конфликты с обеих сторон ослабли. После Первого Кореллианского Восстания - последнего крупного конфликта на межрасовой почве - временно исполняющим обязанности главы государства был избран каллибопец Понк Гаврисом, первый нечеловек, занявший эту должность. Кризис Альянса разнородных привёл к формированию Кооперативного Совета независимых планетарных правительств - группы, стремящейся к улучшению отношений между различными расами, входящими в состав Новой Республики. Однако наиболее глобальные реформы были проведены в Галактической империи. Когда адмирал Даала возглавила Осколок Империи, она позволила служить в Имперских вооружённых силах как женщинам, так и нелюдям, и таким образом прекратила тридцатилетнее действие закона о Высокой человеческой культуре. Хронология битв *Битва на Звезде Смерти I *Битва за Камино *Битва за Калаан *Операция «Небесный крюк» **Битва при Топраве **Первая битва при Татуине **Уничтожение Альдераана **Битва при Явине *Битва при Туркхане *Битва при Рестуссе *Битва при Дерре IV *Битва на Хоте *Битва при Нокто *Оккупация Беспина *Битва при Эндоре *Битва над Большой ямой Каркуна *Дуэль на Звезде Смерти II *Вторая битва при Куате *Первая битва за Корусант *Битва при Билбринджи *Четвёртая битва за Корусант *Первая битва при Мон-Каламари *Битва на Ондероне *Битва за Явин-4 *Битва при ЯвинеIV *Битва при Коррибане *Битва при Ботавуи *Битва при Малой Яге Ключевые фигуры Империи *Бракисс *Натаси Даала *Вилим Дисра *Кинман Дориана *Арманд Айсард *Исанн Айсард *Тиаан Джерджеррод *Митт'рау'нуруодо *Конан Антонио Мотти *Император Палпатин *Адмирал Гилад Пеллеон *Сейт Пестаж *Адмирал Фирмус Пиетт *Кассио Тагге *Уилхафф Таркин *Антиннис Тремейн *Дарт Вейдер *Зиндж Ключевые фигуры Альянса повстанцев *Адмирал Джиал Акбар *Ведж Антиллес *Лэндо Калриссиан *Тайко Селчу *Чубакка *Биггс Дарклайтер *Ян Додонна *Гарм Бел Иблис *Гарвен Дрейс *Уэс Дженсон *Кайл Катарн *Оби-Ван Кеноби *Дерек Кливиан *Рам Кота *Крикс Мадин *Гален Марек *Джуно Эклипс *Мон Мотма *Бэйл Органа *Карлист Риекан *Люк Скайуокер *Лея Органа-Соло *Хан Соло *X2 За кулисами Галактическая гражданская война на протяжении десятилетий была титульником Звёздных войн, определяющим сагу. Большинство произведений, созданных о Звёздных войнах в течение многих лет, происходили во время Галактической гражданской войны. Даже конфликты в Расширенной Вселенной, произошедшие после или незадолго до этой войны, по-прежнему опираются на неё. В англоязычной статье Вукипедии, посвящённой Галактической гражданской войне, нарушена хронологическая последовательность событий: согласно тексту статьи, адмирал Даала предприняла налёт на Дак уже в ранге Верховного главнокомандующего, т.е.в 12 ПБЯ или позднее. Однако, согласно источникам и приложенной к статье хронологической таблице, это произошло годом ранее. В настоящей статье ошибка исправлена. Появления *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда'' *''Star Wars: Trench Run'' *''Marvel Star Wars'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars: Empire'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Sand Blasted'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''Осколок кристалла власти'' *''Осколок кристалла власти (серия комиксов)'' * * *''Side Trip'' *''The Empire Strikes Back'' radio *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар (детский роман)'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар (роман)'' *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground Hoth'' *''Murder on the Executor'' *''Entrenched'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars Adventures: The Will of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars 45: Death Probe'' *''Star Wars 47: Droid World'' *''Star Wars 48: The Third Law'' *''Star Wars 49: The Last Jedi'' * *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' * *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars 52: To Take The Tarkin'' *''Star Wars 86: The Alderaan Factor'' *''Star Wars 53: The Last Gift From Alderaan!'' *''Star Wars 54: Starfire Rising'' *''Star Wars 55: Plif!'' *''Star Wars 56: Coffin in the Clouds'' *''Star Wars 57: Hello, Bespin, Goodbye!'' *''Star Wars 64: Serphidian Eyes'' *''Star Wars Annual 2: Shadeshine!'' *''Star Wars 58: Sundown!'' *''Star Wars 59: Bazarre'' *''Star Wars 60: Shira's Story'' *''Star Wars 61: Screams in the Void'' *''Star Wars 62: Pariah!'' *''Star Wars 63: The Mind Spider'' *''Star Wars 65: Golrath Never Forgets'' *''Star Wars 66: The Water Bandits'' * *''The Stele Chronicles'' *''Тени Империи (роман)'' *''Тени Империи (комикс)'' *''Star Wars 68: The Search Begins'' *''Star Wars 69: Death in the City of Bone'' *''Star Wars 70: The Stenax Shuffle'' *''Star Wars 73: Lahsbane'' *''Star Wars 74: The Iskalon Effect'' *''Star Wars 75: Tidal'' *''Star Wars 76: Artoo-Detoo to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars 77: Chanteuse of the Stars...'' *''Star Wars 78: Hoth Stuff!'' *''Star Wars 79: The Big Con'' *''Star Wars 80: Ellie'' *''Star Wars Annual 3: The Apprentice'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая'' *''Перемирие на Бакуре'' *''Люк Скайуокер и тени Миндора'' *''Выбор принцессы Леи'' *''Наследник Империи'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Empire's End'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 1: Refugees, Part 1'' *''Revelation'' *''Outcast'' *''Backlash'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' }} Источники * *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история'' * * *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided Quick Reference Guide'' *''Battlefront: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история'' *''Legacy of the Force'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 0'' *''Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 55'' *''Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji'' * * *''Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Dramatis Personae'' *''Руководство по эпохе Восстания'' *''The Written Word'' *''Справочник по Неизведанным Регионам'' *''Millennium Falcon Owners' Workshop Manual'' *''Звёздные войны: Опасайтесь ситхов'' *''Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела'' *''Иллюстрированный путеводитель читателя'' * }} Примечания и сноски }} Внешние ссылки * Категория:Конфликты Категория:Гражданские войны Категория:Галактическая Империя Категория:Альянс за восстановление Республики Категория:Новая Республика Категория:События Галактической гражданской войны